Изломанные тени
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Артур узнаёт о магии Мерлина и ссылает его на конюшню. А уж рыцари его встречают. Нон-кон и прочие ужасы. (написано после 1 сезона). Перевод / Translated "Such Fractured Shadows" by I claudia


Translated in Russian "Such Fractured Shadows" by i_claudia

Название: Изломанные тени. Оригинал здесь  .   
Автор: i_claudia, разрешение от автора получено  
Переводчик: Тёмная сторона Силы

Статус: перевод окончен  
Жанр: слэш, hurt-comfort  
Пейринг: Артур/Мерлин, Рыцари/Мерлин.  
Предупреждения: нон-кон, насилие  
Дисклейимер: ни на что не претендую  
От автора: Я хочу поблагодарить не только автора заявки, но и Астолат за фик «Фаворит» (), который вдохновил меня косвенно: что бы случилось, если бы Мерлина восприняли как мальчика, бывшего постельной грелкой, состоявшего в гомосексуальной связи с Артуром, и попавшего в опалу? (Ну, эта идея проклюнулась год назад и разрослась до колоссальных размеров. Если бы мне сказали об этом тогда, я не стала бы писать). Предупреждаю: в этом фике присутствует много графических описаний серьёзного нон-кона, включая: секс втроём, удушение, игры с оружием. Кроме того, здесь имеется смерть героев (не главных), местами жестокость, а также последствия нон-кона, поэтому если такие вещи травмируют вас, держитесь подальше. Кто предупреждён, тот вооружён.

От переводчика: в дневнике автора фик выложен тремя постами, а на кинк-фесте аж сорока тремя ))) т.к. высшего смысла это не имеет. Я буду выкладывать по мере производства. Вообще, я нарисовала кривую картинку к первой части, раньше, чем начала перевод, идея перевода вылёживалась с июня месяца. Будет время, выложу. Перевод стихов тоже мой, несколько вольный по форме (там тоже рифмы нет, а ритм другой), но весьма близкий по содержанию. Или я туплю, или переводов этого автора действительно в сети нет.

Название взято из поэмы Гарри Гэста (Harry Guest) «Смерть дружбы»:  
_Как горько мне. Изломанные тени  
Скользят по стенам дома твоего.  
Вино, тобой налитое, прокисло.  
Улыбкой я на шутку не отвечу.  
С досадой прячу взгляд в пустой стакан,  
Мечтая лишь убраться поскорее._

Лайонел был первым, кто прицепился к Мерлину прекрасным летним вечером, когда косые солнечные лучи превратили пыльный воздух конюшни в огонь.  
- Поди сюда, мальчик, - скомандовал он, и новоиспечённый конюх уговорил себя не хмуриться, положить вилы и выйти из стойла, которое только что чистил.  
- Что прикажете, господин? - спросил он, сжимая кулаки за спиной, чтобы не броситься на пришедшего. Лайонел не имел отношения к тому, что Мерлин оказался здесь, он сам доверил Артуру нехорошую тайну, а не этот высокий рыцарь, и сам виноват, что нечего теперь поделать, кроме как бессильно вздыхать и пожимать плечами.  
Лайонел протянул руку и ухватил мага за подбородок, повертел лицо туда и сюда. Глаза его сузились, взгляд был изучающим.  
- Да, - пробормотал рыцарь, и когда он отпустил руку, глаза у него странно блестели, а на коже Мерлина, там, где Лайонел только что касался, осталось ощущение, будто проползло что-то холодное и склизкое. - Ты отлично подойдёшь.  
Мерлин уже готов был бежать, повинуясь дурному предчувствию, щекочущему между лопаток, когда Лайонел сделал шаг вперёд, заставляя волшебника вернуться в стойло.  
- Мы были удивлены, - пояснил рыцарь низким, многообещающим голосом, - когда принц взял нового слугу.  
Юноша замер. Рана ещё была свежа и болезненна под толстым слоем вины. Но Лайонел продолжил, цедя слова, смакуя каждое из них:  
- Мы все заметили, насколько ты... сблизился... с принцем, как ты был готов умереть за него. Пойти ради него на всё... - рыцарь в это время уже прижимал Мерлина к задней стенке стойла, что позволило закрыть за собой дверцу. Его лицо было совсем близко. Дыхание обжигало уши и горло мага. Крепкие руки упёрлись в стену по бокам Мерлиновой головы. - Такая преданность должна быть вознаграждена, а не наказана, - улыбнулся Лайонел. Холодные глаза заглядывали прямо в душу Мерлину.  
- У принца Артура были свои причины, - ответил тот, вполне понимая состояние Артура, хотя и был сильно обижен на него.  
Лайонел теперь подобрался ещё ближе, придвинулся так, что их щёки почти соприкасались. Мерлин плотно прижал руки к бокам, мечтая оттолкнуть этого человека, но не решаясь переступить рамки дозволенного.  
С Артуром было куда легче, пронеслось у него в голове, толкаться, шутить, сближаться вот так, чтобы касаться щеки, прижиматься телом к телу.  
Лайонел расхохотался, богатый, красивый звук казался чужим в знакомой бесприютности стойла.  
- Его причины абсолютно ясны, - шепнул рыцарь прямо в ухо волшебника, губы мазнули по нежной раковине, и Мерлин отпрянул, больно ударившись головой об стену позади себя. Он медленно повернул голову и почувствовал, что страх, как желчь, разлился в животе и затопил грудь.  
- Мой господин? - произнёс юноша, и ужас отразился на лице, он был уверен в этом, от ощущения, что Лайонел знает. Тот оторвал одну руку от стены, скользнул ладонью по плечу Мерлина к затылку, запустил пальцы в густые волосы, которые посерели от пыли и свалялись за две недели в конюшне. Волшебник не мог сдержать дрожь от чужих прикосновений, пытался и проиграл борьбу, потому что Артур предал его, рассказал сэру Лайонелу, а возможно, прочим рыцарям тоже, и лишь вопрос времени, когда Утер всё узнает и казнит проклятого колдуна. Он приготовился к угрозам, обвинениям, требованиям, потому что наверняка Лайонел пришёл сюда поглазеть на Артурова мага, бывшего слугу, который не хочет сбежать, хотя в любую минуту может быть казнён по законам Камелота.  
- Долой с глаз моих, - бросил Артур, и минуту Мерлин ждал, что он передумает, но нет. Бывший слуга теперь был врагом, и опасным, а принц никогда не поворачивался к врагам спиной и никогда больше не станет доверять Мерлину.  
- Артур, - начал Мерлин, и Артур сделал выпад, прижав мага к стене, кинжал обжёг холодом горло юноши.  
- Убирайся, - прошипел Артур с перекошенным лицом. - Я благодарен, что ты спасал мне жизнь тайком от отца, но больше никогда не приближайся ко мне, - он прижал лезвие чуть сильнее, немного, настолько, чтобы предатель твёрдо уяснил его мнение, потом отступил и судорожно отёр руки, словно они загрязнились от простого контакта с Мерлином.  
Мерлин погрузился в воспоминания, а тем временем Лайонел накрутил его волосы на руку и резко дёрнул. Он вгляделся в выражение лица рыцаря и ещё больше запаниковал, поняв, что Лайонел явился найти утешение, не тратя денег или не нарываясь на отказ леди. Тот смотрел на Мерлина голодными глазами, и когда поймал ответный взгляд жертвы, медленно, со значением, облизал губы.  
От этого кожа у юноши покрылась мурашками, и он задумался, а имеет ли смысл звать на помощь.  
- Шшш, - Лайонел угадал эту мысль по лицу Мерлина. - Никому не нравится, когда шлюха строит из себя целку.  
Его тон ясно давал понять, какие последствия ждут молодого конюха, если тот не послушается.  
- Сэр Лайонел, - произнёс Мерлин, сам поразившись, какое отчаяние звучало в голосе. - Вы ошибаетесь... - не понял, помогло ли это, решил изменить тактику, добавил с последней надеждой: - Отпустите меня. Пожалуйста, - и его голос сорвался. Лайонел загнал мага в угол, отрезая пути к бегству, рыцарь был на добрых пару дюймов выше него, а мускулов у него было даже больше, чем у Артура. Если сейчас закричать, подумал Мерлин, это будет его слово против слова долбанного рыцаря, и магией тоже не воспользоваться, потому что если Артур не побежал доносить королю, Лайонел не преминёт это сделать.  
Кроме того, юноша поклялся себе не применять магию кроме как для защиты Артура. К тому же он должен был доказать Артуру, что никогда не использует магию для чего-либо другого, не использует её во вред, даже если Артур не собирается его больше слушать. Волшебник не мог отдалиться от Артура ещё больше, сделать их отношения хуже, чем сейчас, тем более что остался в Камелоте для защиты принца, и особенно теперь, когда война с Мерсией на носу.  
Что-то вспыхнуло в глазах Лайонела при последних словах Мерлина.  
- Хорошо, - выдохнул он, его улыбка превратилась в оскал. - Попроси меня.  
- Не надо... я не... - Мерлин не мог думать, Лайонел перегружал все его чувства, подавлял его. - Я часть собственности принца, - всё ещё пытался возразить юноша. - Я под его защитой, и вы ничего не можете мне сделать.  
- Под защитой? - рыцарь лишь рассмеялся в ответ на это, злобное веселье исказило его лицо. Рука вцепилась в затылок, потянула назад, заставляя Мерлина смотреть вверх, открывая горло. - Вышвырнув тебя, принц наглядно продемонстрировал, под какой защитой ты находишься, - Лайонел был удушающее близко, и Мерлин мог чувствовать горячую твёрдость в штанах мучителя. Он закусил губу, чтобы остановить рвущийся из горла вопль, пальцы шарили по неструганым доскам стены, к которой он был прижат, словно надеясь отыскать там запасной выход, тайную дверь на волю.  
На лице Лайонела отразилась пугающая радость.  
- Кричи, - шепнул он ласково, - и я позабочусь, чтобы ты покинул Камелот по частям.  
- Что здесь происходит? - спросил другой голос, и сердце Мерлина встрепенулось при этом звуке, в отчаянной надежде, что это Артур, передумал и просит его вернуться, служить ему, а не грести нескончаемый навоз на конюшне. Но голос был совсем не тот, слишком глубокий для Артура. Лайонел не отпустил жертву, едва вздрогнул. А маг не мог как следует рассмотреть фигуру за ним.  
- Ничего интересного для тебя, - проворчал рыцарь.  
Мерлин мог расслышать шорох соломы под ногами человека, подходящего ближе, и зажмурил глаза от стыда.  
- Напротив, - последовал ответ, голос пришедшего был холоден, и все надежды волшебника на спасение рассыпались в прах. - Это ужасно интересно, хотя мальчишка слишком тощий на мой вкус.  
- Кого ебёт твой вкус, Агравейн, - Лайонел сплюнул. - У тебя всё равно нет другой компании на ночь, кроме собственной руки.  
Он перенёс вес, сделал незаметное движение, и Мерлин обнаружил себя развёрнутым к стене, с рукой, заломлено за спину, в жёсткой хватке Лайонела. Мужчина прижимался к нему сзади, свободной рукой шаря по груди юноши, и тот не мог унять холодной дрожи, бегущей по позвоночнику. Этого не может быть, думал маг в ужасе, и паника сжимала его лёгкие. Это не может происходить с ним, в Камелоте, в собственной конюшне Артура...  
Сэр Агравейн поглядел затуманившимися глазами и шагнул вперёд.  
- В нём есть определённое очарование, - пробормотал он, кладя руку на плечо Мерлину и вынуждая его опуститься. Лайонел отпустил запястье волшебника, давая упасть на колени, и Мерлин получил шанс.  
Он нырнул в сторону и попытался откатиться к дверце стойла, но Лайонел остановил его точным пинком в живот. Мерлин резко вдохнул и скрючился, когда неожиданная боль расцвела у него внутри. Юноша рискнул снова вслепую рвануться куда-то, но чей-то сапог столкнулся с его рёбрам, и чьё-то колено опустилось на спину, вжимая его в перемешанную с грязью солому на полу стойла. Один из насильников встал коленями ему на спину, понял Мерлин, в то время как его руки заломили за спину и связали ремнём, который тут же болезненно впился в запястья.  
Маг отбивался ногами, извивался под чужим весом, вдавливающим его в землю, но чьи-то руки схватили его лодыжки, выпрямили и соединили ноги, удерживая на месте. Прежде, чем он успел осознать это, прежде чем он нашёл заклинание, которое обернулось бы для него казнью и нарушением тайной клятвы, руки забрались под его тело, дёрнули завязки штанов, стянули их до колен. Кто то плакал вдалеке, звук казался Мерлину тихим и посторонним.  
- До чего упрямая сучка, - услышал он слова Лайонела. - Принц слишком долго цацкался с тобой, мы тебя проучим как следует.  
Вес пропал со спины юноши, и руки потянули бёдра вверх, удерживая на месте, когда он попытался бороться, вырваться. Ноги Мерлина запутались в штанах, и он услышал, как кто-то позади сплёвывает. Руки были повсюду, они раздвинули бёдра мага, и он задохнулся от тупого давления на отверстие, дыхание остановилось и в груди закололо.  
- Пожалуйста! - закричал Мерлин, извиваясь в путах. - Нет, нет, пожалуйста! - мольба перешла в хрип, когда первый палец пронзил его, слишком сухой и мучительный. Когда палец пропал, удалось сделать вдох, прежде чем возвратились уже два, не раскрывая, а почти разрывая Мерлина. Он завопил.  
- Заткнись, мальчишка, - бросил Агравейн, и дёрнул слугу за волосы вверх, заставляя его подняться на колени и в отчаянии взглянуть на рыцаря. Пред глазами всё было размыто, маг чувствовал, как влага течёт из глаз и носа. Член Агравейна торчал из приспущенных штанов, твёрдый и огромный, и рыцарь как бы невзначай поигрывал кинжалом в руке.  
- Бери, - потребовал Лайонел из-за спины, снова грубо проворачивая пальцы, и Мерлин издал глухое рыдание, пытаясь ускользнуть.  
- Нет! - попросил волшебник в панике, безотчётный страх скрутил его внутренности. Он дико забился, пытаясь сорвать с рук верёвки, но те только больнее врезались в тело. - Нет, отпустите меня, пожалуйста, отпустите меня...  
Агравейн снова потянул юношу за волосы и угрожающе поднял кинжал.  
Мерлин подавился словами и стиснул зубы. Агравейн спокойно, бесстрастно наблюдал за его борьбой, и это пугало куда больше, чем голодное желание в глазах Лайонела. Волшебник слепо потянулся к магии, обвинять и казнить себя можно и позже, а сейчас без неё не обойтись, но её сейчас было не найти, не поймать, ужас слишком мешал сконцентрироваться, собрать силы и сжечь рыцарей на месте.  
Сэр Агравейн протянул руку, и его пальцы скользнули по лицу Мерлина в болезненном подобии ласки, сжали мышцы над челюстью, принуждая открыть рот. Маг отшатнулся, закрутил головой, и нож Агравейна вспорол воздух. Лезвие скользило по щеке Мерлина, оставляя за собой тонкую жгучую линию, пока рыцарь вёл его вперёд, толкая свой член между губ юноши.  
Мерлин вздрогнул, попытался сопротивляться вторжению, но к щеке прижимался тяжёлый и холодный кинжал, как напоминание, что он не смеет увиливать. Агравейн толкнулся глубже, в рот, в горло, и поле зрения у Мерлина сузилось, темнея по краям. В борьбе за возможность дышать он едва понял, что Лайонел вытащил пальцы.  
Маг хотел кричать снова, когда Лайонел вошёл в него, член разрывал самое нутро, скручивая его в жгучей агонии, но крик погас в горле, задушенный, пока Агравейн трахал Мерлина в рот.  
Юноша почувствовал, как кровь струится по его щеке, по внутренней поверхности бёдер, и крепко зажмурил глаза, словно это должно было помочь, словно это плохой сон, кошмар, он проснётся и увидит знакомые стены собственной каморки.  
Ничего не происходило: волшебник по-прежнему стоял на коленях посреди стойла, вышедший из фавора принца, что, видимо, означало дозволение для любого рыцаря позабавиться с ним.  
Тело одеревенело, конечности стали слишком тяжелы, чтобы шевелиться, когда Лайонел снова вбивался в него, кряхтя гортанно и грубо. Сто лет, целую вечность спустя Агравейн вынул член изо рта Мерлина и резкая струя семени ударила тому в лицо. Лайонел зашипел, глядя на это. Он толкнул плечи юноши, роняя его на грязную солому.  
- Блядь, это жарко, - застонал рыцарь, двигаясь быстрее и жёстче, его толчки стали неравномерными. - Давай, сучка, - шепнул он на ухо Мерлину и, протянув руку, сдавил шею мага. Тот забился, чтобы вдохнуть, запаниковал, кадык беспомощно задёргался. - Вот-вот... - урчал Лайонел, - сейчас...  
Он прижался к спине жертвы со стоном и застыл, усиливая захват. Мерлин почувствовал, как чужой член пульсирует внутри, как разливается семя, прежде чем провалился в черноту.  
Когда он начал приходить в себя, рыцарей уже не было, солнце село, мягкий голубоватый свет сумерек едва позволял разглядеть стойло. Маг шевельнулся и проглотил крик, когда боль пронзила его, как раскалённая добела молния на фоне черноты, готовой вновь затопить глаза. Он открыл рот, чтобы перерезать верёвки заклинанием, но не мог говорить из-за боли, сжигающей горло. Почти час ушёл у Мерлина на то, чтобы перевести руки вперёд, тяжело дыша, пытаясь не обращать внимания на тёплую влагу текущих по щекам слёз. Он забился в дальний угол стойла и свернулся в клубок, дрожа, пытаясь забыть.  
Впервые он порадовался за то, что не живёт больше в кладовке у Гаюса, что здесь нет лекаря, который поглядел бы на ученика с пониманием и сочувствием в глазах, когда бы тот наконец притащился домой. Ему и так было достаточно стыдно, без того, чтобы чужая жалость добавилась к позору.

*  
Гвен навестила больного, и выразила соболезнования, когда он лежал на жёсткой кровати, стараясь дышать как можно осторожнее, прислушиваясь к шумам живущего своей жизнью замка, гудящего, как большой улей. Мерлин видел, как подруге интересно узнать, что же с ним случилось, но он не мог, не мог нагрузить её этим, тем более, что Гвен известно было только, что они с Артуром из-за чего-то поссорились. Если бы Моргана всё ещё была в Камелоте, возможно, он рискнул бы попросить её о помощи, хотя бы в крайнем случае, но Моргана была вне пределов досягаемости.  
Волшебник мог бы лежать, затаившись, и весь следующий день, наплевав на голод, но мысль о том, что он нужен Артуру, заставила его подняться и ковылять к своим обязанностям. Он один единственный был в состоянии защитить Артура, один единственный мог привести принца к сиянию королевской славы, Мерлину необходимо было это, необходимо было показать себя достойным задачи, которую Судьба поставила перед ним. Гораздо больше, чем он боялся показаться Артуру слабым, слуга не хотел позволить принцу думать, что бежал из Камелота, изгнанный с позором.  
Рубашка, в которой он был при встрече с Лайонелом и Агравейном, была единственной годной одеждой юноши, и только придя в конюшню, он заметил, что ткань вся в пятнах и порвана. Было заметно, что от подола оторвали полосу материи. Мерлин не обратил на это внимания, борясь с ужасом и тошнотой, которые охватывали его при мысли о конюшне, удваивая боль и заставляя мускулы напрягаться до дрожи.  
Он не мог полностью оставить конюшни, но долго боялся приближаться к дальнему стойлу. Когда Мерлин набрался храбрости наконец заглянуть туда, надеясь, что солому уже поменяли и не осталось следов его встречи с Лайонелом и Агравейном, и подошёл слишком близко, запах пота, и крови, и семени ударил ему в нос, а голоса рыцарей снова зазвенели в ушах.  
Агравейн уделил юноше не больше внимания, чем любому конюху, когда Мерлин попытался опустить голову пониже и ни с кем не встречаться взглядом. Но Лайонел не оказал такой милости. Он перехватил взгляд Мерлина на тренировочном поле, когда тот убирал остатки сломанных в учебном бою копий, и улыбнулся, медленно и страшно, его оскаленные зубы сверкнули на вечернем солнце. Пропавший лоскут Мерлиновой рубашки был обвит вокруг правой руки рыцаря, как насмешливое подражание презенту от дамы сердца.  
Мерлин опустил взгляд на носки сапог, слишком поздно, чтобы скрыть, как горячий румянец гадливости заливает его щёки, и, обернувшись, чуть не налетел на Артура.  
Тот выглядел измученным, вокруг глаз залегли тёмные, глубокие круги, но его взгляд был прямее и твёрже, чем обычно. Бывший слуга едва удержался от желания съязвить насчёт поножей Артура, на которых осела вчерашняя пыль.  
Глаза принца перебежали от Мерлина к Лайонелу, задержались на обрывке одежды, прикреплённом к руке рыцаря. Маг стоял достаточно близко, чтобы заметить, как на лице Артура подозрительное выражение сменилось на маску бесстрастия. Ему захотелось кричать, объяснить бывшему другу, что это не то, чем кажется, но Мерлин осознавал, что Лайонел стоит позади, и где-то рядом Агравейн рассеянно поигрывает кинжалом.  
Он ничего не сказал, только умоляюще уставился на колени Артура, всё ещё красный от унижения, пока принц не толкнул его. Мерлин ждал, что последует удар по плечу, дружеский, намекающий, что всё будет хорошо, но этого не произошло.  
Лайонел снова изловил юношу за конюшнями тем же вечером, прижал к стене, толкнул на колени и жёстко трахнул в рот, словно наказывая. Да ещё поставил ему фингал, когда Мерлин попытался кусаться.  
- Скажи кому-нибудь, - прошипел рыцарь, наклоняясь, после того, как кончил, - и я тебе кишки выпущу, а потом брошу воронам на расклевание. Попробуй сбежать, и я найду грязную хижину твоей ёбаной мамаши, чтобы иметь старую суку, пока её голос не осипнет от криков, прежде чем перерезать глотку. - Мерлин не глядел на него, не мог пошевелиться. - С другой стороны, - презрительно добавил Лайонел, - с какой стати кто-то тебе поверит?  
Он повернулся и уверенно зашагал в сторону главных ворот замка, а волшебник думал, как легко было бы уничтожить мучителя, испепелить, так же, как Нимуэй... но он не мог. Если Артур когда-нибудь примет его обратно, он не может вернуться сознательно с ещё большей кровью на руках, это будет слишком для Артура, чтобы понять, и слишком для Мерлина, чтобы объяснить. Его магия предназначена для защиты Артура, напомнил себе юноша, вытирая с лица сперму Лайонела, и ни для чего больше.

Видимо, запрет рассказывать о том, что произошло, не распространялся на самого Лайонела. Два дня спустя Мерлин обнаружил себя один на один с сэром Динаданом, зажатого в углу малоиспользуемой кладовки за оружейной. Маг пытался подавить истерический смех: неужели вся его оставшаяся жизнь превратится вот в это, в череду паломников, каждый из которых будет приходить и брать его, отрывая на память по кусочку, пока от него совсем ничего не останется?  
Динадан был менее напорист, чем Лайонел, и в его глазах светилось меньше жестокости, но он заботился о сдерживании чувств так же, как и все рыцари, за исключением Гэрита, который строил из себя толстокожего, но постоянно краснел.  
- Лайонел сказал, что ты был послушным мальчиком, - начал Динадан, и Мерлин вспомнил, что у Динадана, боги, у Динадана дома юная и глубоко беременная красавица-жена, так какого рожна он здесь делает? - Я надеюсь, ты слишком дорожишь своей жизнью, чтобы подвергнуть сомнению слова рыцаря?  
Мерлин ничего не делал, надеясь избежать побоев, надеясь, что если просто тихо стоять, Динадан уйдёт, но тот принял молчание за согласие.  
Он был не таким грубым, как Лайонел или Агравейн, но это не говорило ни о чём, этот рыцарь приступил к своему делу куда быстрее, даже слишком быстро. Он действовал методично, торопливо и безразлично, когда приказал Мерлину спустить штаны, прежде чем развернуть его, руками прижал к стене запястья. Юноша ушёл в свои мысли, игнорируя ощущения в теле, не задумываясь о том, как член Динадана скользит в его истерзанной заднице, до тех пор, как рыцарь замер, выгнувшись, со стоном кончил, и на радостях жестоко укусил Мерлина за шею.  
Мерлин почти прокусил нижнюю губу, он пытался перенести внимание на щёку, трущуюся о камень, с тяжело навалившегося на спину Динадана. Волшебник почувствовал липкое семя Динадана на своей спине, и хотя это заставило его кожу сморщиться, он терпеливо дождался, пока рыцарь вытрет об него свой член дрожащими руками.  
Мерлин заковылял прочь несколькими минутами позже, чем Динадан оставил его, в отчаянье мечтая оказаться где-нибудь подальше, всё равно где, и внезапно столкнулся лицом к лицу с Артуром, который точил меч. Принц замер, молча глядя на него, и бывший слуга понял, что если даже Артур не знал, что происходило перед этим, теперь мог видеть всё, написанное на коже Мерлина с не оставляющей сомнений чёткостью. Маг оглядел себя, ну и зрелище он сейчас представлял. Рубашка изорвана и в сомнительных пятнах, платок съехал, новые синяки украсили шею и запястья поверх прежних, рот, вероятно, красный и припухший там, где он кусал его. Когда Мерлин снова поднял взгляд, Артур уже вернулся к мечу и проводил точильный камень сверху вниз жёсткими, чёткими движениями, лицо его было до ужаса спокойно.  
Юноша убежал и провёл остаток вечера в уборной, где его долго, мучительно рвало, покуда в животе не осталось совсем ничего.

Две недели спустя Мерлин, чинивший уздечки, услышал приближающиеся голоса и сжал полоску кожи в руках до того, что побелели костяшки. За двенадцать дней, что рыцари зажимали его в углах и тёмных аллеях, боль слегка притупилась, с каждым разом становилось немного проще, но страх всё ещё давил на него, словно тяжёлый камень глубоко в груди. Не все воины были жестоки, но отвращение от их прикосновений не проходило, иногда всё, что магу оставалось, это сдерживать крик.  
Однако это оказался голос Артура, звучавший уверенно и ровно в пыльном воздухе конюшни.  
- Как ты не понимаешь, Гавейн? - объяснял принц, и Мерлин задержал дыхание, пригнулся, надеясь, что они не заглянут в его уголок, слишком хорошо осознавая, как ярко отпечатались синяки на его скулах. Опальный слуга и не знал, что Артур уже вернулся после битвы с Байярдом, эта война оказалась короткой. - Мерсийская кампания только больше привлекла внимание к тому, что нужно найти другой путь. Дела не должны идти подобным образом.  
- Возможно, сир, - откликнулся Гавейн, в его глубоком, низком голосе звучало сомнение. - Я уже сказал, что это действия отдельных лиц, не стоит наказывать из-за них всех подряд.  
- Иногда приходится примерно наказывать, брат, - новый голос был выше и тоньше. Мерлин подумал, что это был Гэрит. - Каждый должен видеть, что случится с теми, кто выказывает неповиновение, иначе мы не дождёмся послушания.  
- На самом деле, - продолжил Артур, - как я могу защитить моих людей от нападения извне, когда солдаты, присланные охранять их, грабят и опустошают деревни? Камелот должен придерживаться нового морального кодекса, а рыцари обязаны воплощать его идеал. Рыцарство должно показать людям, что мы тверды в своём обещании защиты, и в ответ мы получим лояльность, поддержку. Мы должны быть в состоянии отбить ещё земель у Цендреда, я знаю, что некоторые города у границы недовольны его правлением, и если мы отобьём достаточную территорию, сможем повернуть торговые пути в свою сторону.  
Голоса отдалились снова, беседующие перешли к обсуждению стратегии и маршрутов поставок, обсуждая сейчас, насколько имеет смысл последняя вылазка на Байярда, прежде, чем установится зима.  
Мерлин не шевелился, охраняя огонёк нечаянной надежды, затеплившийся в груди, казалось, шелохнись, и он угаснет без следа. Медленно, осторожно маг отложил работу в сторону и вышел из конюшни. Огонёк стал увереннее. Юноша молниеносно прибрал тренировочное поле, его голова кружилась от планов, когда он возвращался в свою комнатку взбудораженный.  
Три дня Мерлин собирался с духом для беседы с Артуром. Артур всё время был не в настроении, и маг не хотел нарваться на дополнительные неприятности, пытаясь заговорить с раздражённым принцем. В один из дней он дождался окончания тренировки, когда большинство рыцарей уже разошлись и Артур отдыхал, привалившись к ограде. Принц как раз хвалил Гавейна за прогресс, который заметил у новобранцев.  
Артур представлял собой потрясающую картину, подумал Мерлин, не в силах отогнать эту мысль. Она посещала волшебника не в первый раз. Артур всегда выглядел как принц, даже будучи грязным, потным и вымотанным. Было что-то невыразимое в его плечах, в манере держаться, что заставляло голову Мерлина кружиться от одного представления, каким тот будет королём.  
Юноша подавил мысль, которая грозила перерасти в нечто большее. Он запретил себе думать об этом, с тех пор как Артур выгнал его, хотя это мало помогало.  
- Мой господин, - проговорил он, делая шаг вперёд и почтительно опуская глаза, - позволите с вами поговорить?  
Гавейн раздражённо фыркнул, и Мерлин подумал, как много ему известно? Что Артур рассказал ему?  
- Тогда я оставлю вас, - сказал Гавейн Артуру, прежде чем салютовать и отвернуться.  
- Дождись меня, - бросил Артур ему вслед. - Нам ещё надо обсудить турнир, предстоящий на будущей неделе.  
Мерлин не смотрел, но, видимо, Гавейн сделал ответный знак рукой, потому что его шаги замерли, рыцарь остался ждать на другом краю поля.  
Маг попытался заговорить, и в конце концов ему даже удалось выдавить из себя несколько слов.  
- Я случайно услышал, - начал он, всё ещё внимательно изучая землю. Артур носил новые сапоги, Мерлин решил, что крысы, наверно, прогрызли достаточно дыр в старых. - Я имел в виду, я был в конюшне, когда вы говорили об этом. Новый рыцарский кодекс, вот что. И я подумал... - он заметался, все его аргументы, подготовленные заранее, разлетелись. Как простой слуга собирался обвинять перед Артуром его благородных рыцарей без иных доказательств, кроме собственных слов?  
Любой из проходящих мимо решил бы, что Артур выглядит совершенно как обычно, он стоял со скрещенными руками, всё ещё опираясь спиной на изгородь. Но Мерлин знал его близко и заметил глубокую складку между бровей, суровую линию рта. Волшебник попытался понять настроение Артура, но тот закрылся и был сейчас более непроницаем, чем камень.  
- О чём ты задумался? - спросил Артур, очень ласково, однако Мерлин почувствовал сочащийся яд. - Думаешь, как мораль отразится на тебе? В первую очередь. Или думаешь, как изменится Камелот с цивилизованными рыцарями? - презрение в голосе принца стало явственней, пронзительнее, когда он добавил: - Я бы на твоём месте не волновался. Рыцари по-прежнему останутся в первую очередь мужчинами, кто я такой, чтобы запретить им поваляться на сеновале?  
Мерлин едва заметил, как Артур прошёл мимо него, сквозь болезненную черноту, внезапно затопившую глаза.  
«Я бы не волновался на твоём месте», - повторил он про себя и не смог удержаться от падения, уткнувшись коленями и ладонями в грязь, глотая воздух, не в силах дышать из-за обжигающего грудь крика.

Мерлин даже не осознал, как яркая искра надежды в его душе угасла, грубо растоптанная Артуром. На следующее утро он вытащил себя из постели и медленно побрёл в конюшню - к чему и куда было торопиться? Не осталось ничего, кроме ежедневного тяжкого труда, перемежающегося унижениями, когда кто угодно прижмёт его у стенки и прикажет спустить штаны, а все надежды на яркую судьбу остались в прошлом.  
Сгребая сено с чердака, маг раздумывал, не покинуть ли Камелот, оставив Артура одного плутать на своём пути к короне, но куда бы он подался? У него было слишком много гордости, чтобы вернуться в Эалдор, Мерлин не мог бы увидеть лицо матери, если та догадается, что с ним произошло. Она отослала сына, чтобы сберечь, и тот не мог лишить Хунит этой надежды. Он, кроме того, припомнил слова Лайонела, которые могли быть пустыми угрозами, но нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов, что обещание рыцаря было серьёзно.  
Сэр Морхолт нашёл мага в пустом закутке в один прекрасный день после обеда, и Мерлин пошёл за ним без единого слова. Притязания рыцарей уже превратились в рутину, и с каждым разом всё легче было уйти в себя, почувствовать это как нечто отдельное, а себя где-то не здесь, совсем далеко от Камелота. Юноша угрюмо смотрел в то место, где находящаяся перед ним стена соединялась с полом. Он пытался игнорировать боль в коленях, в которые впивались холодные камни пола, и скрип штанов Морхолта, трущихся о голую поверхность бёдер Мерлина сзади, когда дверь открылась и вошёл Гавейн.  
- О! - сказал Гавейн и удивлённо застыл на минуту, но он не колебался долго. - Простите, - обратился он к сэру Морхолту, и Мерлин увидел, как сапоги Гавейна пересекли пол перед его носом. Морхолт, всё ещё внутри волшебника, ждал, пока Гавейн закончит свои дела и выйдет. Мерлин впился пальцами в пол, его трясло от ощущения того, как масло растекается по бёдрам, от желания вырваться и убежать сию же минуту, потому что вряд ли может быть хуже, чем есть сейчас.  
Гавейн поднял небольшой шум, собирая необходимые вещи, но едва он решил выйти, дверь распахнулась снова.  
- Сколько времени надо, чтобы найти запасные подшлемник и ремни? - требовательно поинтересовался Гэрит, и застыл в дверях. Гавейн смерил взглядом замершего брата, который внимательно разглядывал Мерлина, стоящего на четвереньках, и Морхолта позади него. Юноша понял, как это выглядит, что прерванное занятие не вызывает сомнений, и закрыл глаза, когда его накрыл тошнотворный стыд.  
- Что здесь происходит? - спросил Гэрит подозрительно спокойным голосом.  
Морхолт хмыкнул, прижался к спине Мерлина и резко толкнулся внутрь. Маг уперся локтями, чтобы не разбить лицо об пол.  
- А на что это похоже? - вопросил рыцарь. - Силы небесные, и что, каждый рыцарь Камелота притащится сюда поглазеть на нас?  
Лицо Гэрита предвещало бурю, но Гавейн бесцеремонно выпихнул брата наружу и захлопнул дверь.  
Морхолт опёрся на спину Мерлина между лопаток, жёстко вколачиваясь в него, и юноша в конце концов перестал надеяться на руки, упёрся лбом в пол.  
- Ёбаный Гэрит, - пыхтел рыцарь, жестоко впиваясь ногтями в спину Мерлина. - Пизданутый корнуолльский ублюдок!  
Он был зол не то на Гэрита, не то на себя, за то, что попался, и это сделало его безрассудным; маг просто стиснул зубы и ждал, когда же позор закончится.  
Морхолт не заботится ни о чём, кроме своего свирепого удовольствия, но Гавейн плохо закрыл дверь, и слышно было, как братья спорят снаружи.  
- Какого рожна, Гэрит?  
- Я мог бы задать тебе тот же вопрос, Гавейн! - голос Гэрита переполняла ярость, хотя Мерлин не мог понять, почему. Ведь его похождения давно уже не секрет среди рыцарей, давным-давно. - Ты просто собираешься уйти, не сказав ни слова? Как ты можешь закрывать на это глаза?  
- Это не моё дело, как сэр Морхолт или ещё кто-то из рыцарей проводит свободное время, и уж не твоё тоже, - голос Гавейна звучал ровно, хотя Мерлину чудилось в нём скрытое раздражение, словно старший брат уже сотни раз приводил этот аргумент.  
Гэрит издал сдавленный, нетерпеливый звук.  
- Соблюдать рыцарский кодекс - в наших же интересах! - возразил он. - Происходящее за этой дверью идёт вразрез со всем, за что борется Артур!

- То, что происходит там, не имеет никакого отношения к рыцарству, - ответил Гавейн, и теперь раздражение в его голосе стало явным. - Насколько я могу судить, если недовольный слуга пытается насолить принцу, напропалую гуляя с его рыцарями, это его собственный выбор. Будь на то моя воля, я бы просто вышвырнул поганца из Камелота.

- Ты думаешь... - произнёс Гэрит полузадушено, словно воздух совсем ушёл из него. - Боги, это для тебя выглядит как добрая воля? Да ты хоть раз заглянул ему в лицо, Гавейн?

Голоса отдалились, рыцари, должно быть, ушли. Мерлин представил это себе. Гавейн уверенно шагает на солнце, а Гэрит семенит следом, и младшенького вот-вот хватит удар от того, как он пытается понять брата.  
Морхолт застонал, сильнее вжимая лицо Мерлина в пол, его член запульсировал внутри волшебника, а тот пытался не думать о Гэрите. Он уже пробовал обратиться к принцу, и Артур продемонстрировал своё мнение более чем ясно: рыцарский кодекс не распространяется на предателя Мерлина. Конечно, было мило со стороны Гэрита волноваться за простого конюха, но он на самом деле не понимал. Если это цена, которую Мерлину придётся заплатить, чтобы остаться в Камелоте, то маг сделает это без раздумий. Сэр Морхолт ушёл без единого слова, Мерлин отыскал штаны и возвратился к работе.

После этого Мерлина почти на неделю оставили в относительном покое, и он смаковал каждый спокойный час. Гэрит, похоже, переживал насчёт него, дважды пытался заговорить, когда волшебник чистил стойла, но юноша постарался исчезнуть. Гэрит легко нашёл бы Мерлина, если бы захотел, но этого не произошло, за что опальный слуга был нескрываемо благодарен. В жалости он не нуждался, и тем более не хотел узнать, что наедине Гэрит не более благороден, чем остальные рыцари.

Позднее лето наконец сменилось прозрачной осенней прохладой. Мерлин нашёл тихий уголок, где радовался неяркому солнцу и полировал седло по заданию старшего конюшего. Сперва он не обратил внимание на тень, которая накрыла его, решив, что кто-нибудь пришёл проверить, как движется дело.

- Передай мастеру Дэпу, что я закончу так быстро, как смогу, а если стоять у меня над душой, вряд ли работа пойдёт быстрее.

- Меня не ебёт мастер Дэп, - раздался голос Лайонела, и Мерлин почувствовал, как напрягается каждый мускул. Он не поднял глаз.

- Сэр Лайонел, - тихо произнёс юноша, крепко стиснув в руке тряпку, - Чем могу служить вам?

В ответ Лайонел сграбастал его за рубашку и резко вздёрнул жертву вверх, так что Мерлин оказался на ногах, замерший, всё ещё опасаясь взглянуть обидчику в глаза. Он старался смотреть на седло, упавшее в грязь, и расслабиться. Сопротивление, как волшебник усвоил, только разозлило бы Лайонела.

- Ты распустил язык, сука, - прошипел рыцарь и закатил Мерлину оплеуху. Тот перелетел через стул, на котором прежде сидел, и врезался в стену, крепко приложившись головой о твёрдую поверхность. – Ты грязно оболгал меня!

Мерлин попытался взглянуть вокруг сквозь пляшущие перед глазами искры, попытался вырваться и ускользнуть от Лайонела, но рыцарь оказался слишком скор.

- Нет! – прорыдал маг, когда негодяй запустил пятерню в его волосы и притянул несчастного обратно. – Я никому не говорил!

- Да ну? – почти пропел Лайонел в бешенстве. – А с какой стати Гавейн отозвал меня сегодня для личной беседы с самим принцем? Объясни мне, мальчишка, - и он подкрепил свои слова ещё одним рывком за волосы.

- Я не знаю, - Мерлин, ошеломлённый, повалился на землю, и попытался опереться на ноги, когда Лайонел вновь дёрнул его вверх. – Я ничего не говорил, клянусь!

- Твои клятвы ничего не стоят, - отметил Лайонел и ударил юношу в лицо.

Мерлин понял, чувствуя, как холодный тяжёлый страх скрутил его внутренности, что Лайонел сейчас злее, чем бедняга его когда-либо видел. И что угол для работы маг выбрал на дальнем маленьком дворе, пустынном, в стороне от шумных конюшен, так что никто не услышит его криков.

Лайонел снова вздёрнул жертву на ноги, за волосы, и пока Мерлин пытался отдышаться после удара, заломил ему руку за спину, притиснул волшебника лицом к стене, точь-в-точь как это произошло в первый раз.

- Я хочу напомнить, кто здесь хозяин, - прорычал рыцарь, выкручивая руку Мерлина, пока боль не заставила того закричать. Лайонел потянулся к завязкам штанов юноши, и тот попытался вырваться, взбешённый, несмотря на страх.

- Ты мне не хозяин! – крикнул он, пытаясь ударить локтем свободной руки в живот Лайонела. За это он заработал ещё один удар, а потом Лайонел толкнул его, заставив жёстко приземлиться, ноги Мерлина запутались в штанах.

Лайонел оказался сверху прежде, чем несчастный успел отползти, схватил запястья Мерлина и вдавил их в грязь над головой. Штаны злодей, видимо, успел снять в какой-то момент, и маг чувствовал горячую тяжесть члена Лайонела, скользящего между его ягодиц, и оставшийся влажный след там, где кожи коснулась головка.

- Ты очень сильно ошибаешься, - шепнул рыцарь, наклонившись так, что его губы касались Мерлинова уха. Волшебник задрожал и попытался вырваться. Но Лайонел крепко держал его. – Ты мой, - продолжил насильник, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Я делюсь с другими, но ты мой, щенок, помни это.

Мерлин понял намерения Лайоенла, когда головка огромного члена жёстко упёрлась в его отверстие, и запаниковал. Ни разу в то время, как слугу грубо трахали, не было так больно, как в ужасный первый раз, когда Лайонел пытался наскоро растянуть его, ведь так или иначе была какая-то смазка перед тем, как сунуть, пусть бы хоть слюна Мерлина после грязного минета. Маг даже представлять не хотел, на что это будет похоже, без всякой подготовки, без ничего, без маломальских попыток Лайонела проложить путь. Он сильнее забился в жёсткой хватке рыцаря, пытаясь сжать ноги вместе, но Лайонел просунул свои колени между Мерлиновыми, раздвинул их, и своим весом придавил жертву к земле.

- Нет, - взмолился Мерлин, когда Лайонел подался вперёд, и жжение стало резким и ужасным, - нет, стойте, пожалуйста, стойте! – крик мага стал громким, диким, он понимал, но не мог сдержать вопля, не мог не обращать внимания на Лайонела так же, как не обращал внимания на прочих. Лайонел зарычал, прижимая запястья волшебника к спине одной рукой, а другой потянулся и зажал Мерлину рот.

- Заткнись, - посоветовал он, когда юноша издал короткий, рыдающий звук через нос, и резко толкнулся вперёд.

Мерлин кричал сквозь сжимающие его пальцы, бился в агонии, но не мог убежать, не мог вырваться на свободу, и у него, видимо, начались галлюцинации, так как он услышал голоса других рыцарей, не разбирая слов из-за шума в голове.

Боль внезапно стихла, и вес Лайонела исчез со спины мага, давая ему возможность свернуться калачиком, дрожа, не в состоянии сделать что либо, кроме как бессловесно быть благодарным за то, что всё кончилось. У него не заняло много времени оглядеться и понять, что во дворике теперь полно народу, другие рыцари стояли напротив Лайонела. Никто из них не обращал на Мерлина внимания, как будто его не существовало, словно Лайонела поймали на том, что он трахал воздух, а не конюха. Волшебник не слушал, о чём спорят рыцари, слишком занятый тем, чтобы подтянуть штаны и унестись в самый дальний угол двора, вне пределов досягаемости, на тот случай, если кто-то заметит его и поймёт, из-за кого весь сыр бор. Он не хотел больше синяков.

Только прислонившись спиной к стене, он бросил взгляд в сторону разворачивающегося перед ним скандала. Штаны Лайонела ещё были спущены, но в конце концов рубашка у него была достаточной длинны, чтобы прикрыть срам. Он стоял нос к носу с бушующим Гэритом, а Гавейн смотрел на пойманного с поличным неодобряюще. Кроме них было ещё пять рыцарей, все новички в Камелоте, Мерлину казалось, что никто из них ещё не зажимал его в тёмном углу. И прямо позади Гэрита, скрестив руки и уверенно расставив ноги, каждой клеточкой источая монаршью власть, стоял Артур.

Мир безумно завертелся вокруг Мерлина, и что-то стиснуло его грудь, мешая дышать. Юноша не видел Артура с тех пор, как просил защиты. Что принцу нужно здесь и сейчас?

Мерлин понял, что Лайонел кричит на Артура, а не на Гэрита, встряхнулся, стараясь расслышать слова, и как раз вовремя, поскольку тот назвал принца лицемером и лжецом.

- Следи за собой, - одёрнул его Гавейн. – Ты говоришь о наследном принце!

Артур положил руку на плечо Гавейна, безмолвно призывая его перестать.

- Правда, - обратился Пендрагон к Лайонелу, и Мерлин почувствовал холодную сталь в его вежливом тоне. – Ты считаешь меня лжецом?

Лайонел был взбешён до потери рассудка.

- Ты не кто иной, как жадный блядун, который не позволяет честным людям притронуться даже к своим обноскам, - выплюнул он, вызвав у прочих рыцарей дружный вздох ошеломления, и открыл рот, чтобы добавить ещё что-то резкое, но Артур ударил его прямо в зубы. Всё вокруг снова расплылось после этого. Лайонел упал назад, с окровавленным ртом, и тут же вскочил, не то, чтобы дать сдачи, не то, чтобы прикончить Мерлина, или то и другое сразу. Но во дворе было полно рыцарей, они подняли крик, их сильные руки и крепкие плечи были кругом, и они остановили Лайонела в шаге от трясущегося Мерлина. Маг же с содроганием почувствовал, что ткань его штанов разорвана, и не мог сосредоточиться больше ни на чём. Какое-то жестокое злорадство вдруг вспыхнуло в нём на миг, когда он напомнил себе: Артур ударил Лайонела – Артур никого не бил, кроме как в бою, и конечно же, не голыми руками, - и Мерлин боялся продолжать мысль: удар был за него, за то, что Лайонел сделал с ним, а не за оскорбление, нанесённое Артуру.

Кто-то присел на колени рядом со слугой, сгрёб его в охапку и попытался поставить на ноги. Мерлин пытался оттолкнуть нежданного помощника, но в руках не было достаточно силы для нормального толчка. Маг судорожно глотал воздух, не в силах унять крупную дрожь. Рыцарь, от которого пахло так знакомо, осторожно, нежно понёс его, не пытаясь заставить разогнуться. Мерлин для надёжности уткнулся носом в плечо рыцаря, и не открывал глаз, пока его не положили в каком-то мягком и тёмном месте и не оставили одного.

Мерлин проснулся и понял, что он в маленькой комнате где-то в замке, достаточной, чтобы вместить узкую кровать, на которой он спал, и небольшой шкаф. Каморка была значительно меньше той, что юноша занимал у Гаюса, но матрас под ним был набит как будто перьями, а не соломой, и укрывали его два тяжёлых одеяла, слишком хорошо сделанных, чтобы быть предназначенными для слуг. Маг отбросил рукой одеяла и сел, проведя рукой по глазам, едва попытался вспомнить, как оказался здесь. Напротив было окно, в которое лился голубой прохладный свет сумерек, но Мерлину не хотелось шевелиться, не хотелось подойти и выглянуть в окно, вообще ничего не хотелось, и тут в коридоре раздались шаги.

За дверью послышались голоса. Волшебник подумал, что слова не предназначались для него, но слушал так или иначе.

- Они уже выпроводили его из города? – голос Артура звучал устало, словно через силу.

- Больше часа назад, со всем барахлом. Он знает, что в Камелоте ему больше не окажут гостеприимства, - глубокий голос Гавейна было труднее разобрать, но если Мерлин сосредотачивался, ему удавалось различить слова.

- Хорошо.

Повисла пауза. Мерлин пыталсясообразить, о ком идёт речь, пока Гавейн не заговорил снова.

- Это большее, что вы могли сделать. Гойенсы слишком сильный род, чтобы рисковать дальше, отец и братья Лайонела достаточно влиятельные люди. Нельзя гарантировать, что они не перейдут на сторону Байярда, если мы прибегнем к более решительным мерам.

- Я знаю, - сказал Артур уже раздражённо. – Хотя и дать ему уйти было неправильно, - Гавейн издал неопределённый звук, но Артур оборвал его. – Тебе известно, что это так. То, что он сделал, непростительно, Гавейн. Мне наплевать на его оправдания.

- Он не один такой.

- Ты думаешь, я этого не знаю? – строго спросил Артур. – Все они так же виновны, как и он. Как я могу изменить положение вещей, когда мои рыцари сами игнорируют правила? – послышался глухой удар, похоже, Артур хлопнул обеими ладонями по столу. – Мы уже близки к тому, чтобы выяснить, кто ещё замешан?

- Леон и Герейнт работали над этим, когда я с ними говорил, - сказал ему Гавейн. – Их всех не будет здесь к утру.

Оба замолчали, и Мерлин осторожно выдохнул. Лайонел изгнан из города. Это знание должно было принести облегчение, но вместо него появилось сосущее чувство под ложечкой. Лайонел сбежал, если повезёт, то и остальные уберутся тоже, но это не значит, что кошмар кончился, Лайонел единственный, а в замке, в городе мужчин сотни, тысячи, и Мерлин чувствовал себя не в состоянии защититься от них всех, если решит остаться и охранять Артура.

Прошло много времени, пока принц заговорил снова, так тихо, что маг едва слышал его.

- Спасибо тебе, - произнёс Артур, - что открыл мне глаза. Я считал… Я был слеп, пока вы не пришли ко мне с Гэритом.

Гавейн смущённо засопел.

- Вы должны благодарить Гэрита, - откликнулся он. – Он единственный видел вещи ясно.

- Я так и сделаю, - сказал Артур, и Мерлин услышал тяжёлые шаги Гавейна.

- Не вините себя, сир. Вы не могли знать, что происходит.

- Спасибо тебе ещё раз, Гавейн, - повторил Артур, и хотя это был вежливый ответ, в его тоне ясно слышался намёк: тебе пора. Гавейн пожелал принцу спокойной ночи, и Мерлин услышал, как дверь закрылась, наверно, рыцарь ушёл. Юноша подтянул колени к груди и обвил их руками, чертя пальцами маленькие круги на шерстяном одеяле. Артур передвигался в соседней комнате, и Мерлин по звукам пытался определить, чем он занят: скрип стула об пол, звон воды, падающей на дно таза.

Маг почти уже лёг обратно на спину, как дверь открылась и вошёл Артур. Мерлин замер, в его теле всколыхнулось нечто, что он не мог, не хотел называть. Волшебник сжал руки под толстым одеялом, чувствуя, как когти страха впиваются ему в горло.

Артур выглядел в высшей степени смущённым и старательно избегал встречаться с глазами Мерлина, но его плечи были так же расправлены, когда он шагнул в помещение, потянувшись к чему-то на своём ремне. Слуга не смог сдержаться, вздрогнул и вжался в стену, подальше от Артура, и тот тут же остановился, его лицо исказилось от боли и гнева.

- Я принёс тебе ключ, - сказал Артур, отцепляя один ключ от связки на бедре. Пендрагон протянул его, но Мерлин не шелохнулся, в конце концов Артур положил его на край подоконника. – Он один единственный, нет ни одной копии.

- Единственный ключ от чего? – голос у волшебника был неуверенный, хриплый со сна, остро отдающий паникой. Артур с минуту смотрел на слугу удивлённо.

- От этой комнаты, конечно же.

Мерлин изучал переплетение нитей одеяла, натянутого на колени. Это было проще, чем смотреть на Артура, гадая, что скрывают сжатые углы рта, складки на лбу.

- Зачем мне ключ от этой комнаты?

- Мерлин, - начал Артур со вздохом, но остановился, словно понял, что потерял право на подобную фамильярность. – Это твоя новая комната, - сказал он вместо этого. – Ты восстановлен в должности моего слуги.

- О, - выдохнул маг, потому что не мог ничего больше придумать, не мог справиться со всеми мыслями, от которых буквально взрывалась голова, нахлынувших потоком после этих слов. Артур слишком легко всё воспринимает, подумал он вдруг, один взмах рукой, и мир снова пришёл в порядок. Мерлин прекрасно знал, что жизнь Артура далеко не такая замечательная, но то, что принц решил, будто бы этого достаточно, чтобы исправить весь бардак, что он учинил… Юноша вновь ощутил, как возрождается задавленный гнев, холодная ярость ползёт вверх по спине.

Он вдруг понял, что покои Артура за соседней стенкой, в двух шагах, и страх железным обручем стянул грудь: а вдруг это совсем не спасение, просто один жестокий человек сменил другого?

Артур всегда быстро соображал, и когда он увидел, как затрясло Мерлина, его лицо потемнело.

- Я никогда не воспользуюсь тем, кто под моей защитой, - жёстко сказал Пендрагон. – И я клянусь, что это единственный ключ от этой комнаты. Как только ты закроешь дверь, никто не войдёт сюда против твоей воли.

Мерлин не шевельнулся, только украдкой бросил взгляд на то место, где лежал ключ, но страх немного отпустил, стало легче дышать. Он хотел бы верить Артуру безоглядно, доверять ему, однако понимал, что разрыв между ними слишком глубок, предательство и перепредательство разорвали навеки узы лёгкой дружбы, что завязывалась между ними.

Артур повернулся, чтобы уйти, но помедлил в дверях, положив одну руку на стену, словно удерживая себя.

- Я не знал, - сказал он, не оглядываясь, будто боялся взглянуть на Мерлина снова после всего. – Я не знал, что дела пошли таким образом…

Он закрыл за собой дверь, а маг смотрел на узоры древесины, размышляя, что это все извинения, что ему доведётся услышать.

Они цеплялись за ежедневную рутину. Когда Мерлин приносил завтрак Артуру, он скрывался в своей комнате и ждал, пока тот не уйдёт на тренировку или в патруль, тогда возвращался и находил лист со списком дел, которые Артур ему поручал. Ни одно из них не имело отношения к конюшням, и ни одно не требовало серьёзного взаимодействия с рыцарями, которые остались.

Когда Мерлин чувствовал, что всё у него внутри сжимается, когда ужас возвращался, он сломя голову несся в свою комнатку и скрючивался в углу, подтянув колени к груди, вжавшись спиной в стену, забыв, как дышать. Артур молчал и никогда не ругал его за пренебрежение обязанностями. Иногда маг слышал шаги Артура снаружи, не было никаких попыток войти, он просто расхаживал, словно охраняя дверь Мерлина.

Единственный раз, когда Артур попытался войти в комнату слуги, когда дверь была заперта на замок. Мерлин тогда первый раз проснулся от собственного крика, покрытый липким потом, дрожа от кошмара, который хотел бы не вспоминать. Артур дёргал ручку двери, звал Мерлина, требовал сказать, всё ли в порядке, но всё, что мог сделать волшебник,это было забиться под одеяла с головой и дрожать, плотно зажмурив глаза, и слушать, как его разбитое сердце вторит ударам Артура в дверь. Мерлин не был уверен, но чувствовал, что Артур проспал остаток ночи прямо у него под дверью.

Они мало разговаривали. Мерлин не думал ни о чём рассказывать Артуру, а тот казался слишком занятым, чтобы отвлекаться. Иногда принц вздрагивал при взгляде на слугу, или позволял плечам опуститься, когда думал, что Мерлин на него не смотрит, как будто они пригибались под тяжёлым весом. Это беспокоило мага, он хотел доверять Артуру, всё ещё горевал о их прежней простодушной дружбе, но так же остро переживал предательство. А то, что по Артуру было видно, как он чувствует вину, но молчит об этом, приводило Мерлина в неописуемый гнев, подкармливало медленный огонь, тлеющий под его кожей, еле сдерживаемый.

Однажды юноша нашёл под дверью склянку с Гаюсовым зельем от ночных кошмаров, после того, как Артур ушёл на весь день, и долгое время просто стоял и смотрел на неё. По краю его сознания скользнула тень благодарности, он понял, Артуру стало известно, что слуга с трудом засыпает и вскакивает в поту пять ночей в неделю из семи, но гнев был более удобной реакцией. Гнев на Артура, который думает, будто может купить себе отпущение грехов, думает, что имеет право помогать, хотя Мерлин мечтает лишь о том, чтобы его оставили в покое.

В конце концов он сжёг склянку, даже не касаясь её, сфокусировав на ней магию настолько, что от средства осталась лишь горстка пепла. У Мерлина ушло больше месяца, чтобы привести свою магию в порядок, и он теперь чувствовал себя озверевшим от того, что сила накопилась. Когда она пыталась вырваться, чтобы компенсировать проведённое взаперти время, волшебник едва удерживал её.

В эту ночь маг опять проснулся с криком, и когда утром он пришёл в комнаты, Артур сидел и ждал его, усталый, вымотанный.

- Мой господин, - сказал Мерлин, прижимаясь спиной к надёжному дереву двери и непроизвольно протягивая руку, чтобы проверить, всё ли ещё ключ на ремешке вокруг шеи.

- Мерлин, - начал Артур и помедлил.

– Ты… доволен жизнью здесь?

Юноша не понял, что пытался сказать ему Артур, и поэтому не сказал ничего.

Артур смотрел на что-то за левым ухом Мерлина.

- Я считаю, тебе следует знать, что если ты решишь, - добавил принц, набравшись храбрости, - будто жить  
где-нибудь ещё или заниматься другой работой для тебя будет лучше, я не стану  
тебя удерживать. Я знаю, что ты не хочешь, -он остановился, и тут же продолжил,  
противореча сам себе. – Я знаю, что в Камелоте ты видел мало хорошего, и если  
решишь уйти, я дам тебе своё благословение и полный кошелёк.

Мерлин не был готов к тому потоку горячей ярости, что захлестнула его в ответ на решительную речь Артура, и прислонился к двери, чтобы устоять на ногах.  
- Ты выгоняешь меня? - спросил он.  
Артур взглянул на мага поражённо.  
- Конечно, нет.  
- Тогда, - отрезал Мерлин, - если у вас всё, ваше высочество, я просто останусь там, где я есть, - после чего он позволил себе скрыться в своей комнатке, считая, что если Артур голоден, он вполне способен принести себе долбаный завтрак сам.  
Неделю после этого они провели в выразительном молчании, но однажды вечером, принеся с кухни несколько блюд для ужина, который Артур пропустил, волшебник нашёл своего господина в обнимку с кубком и полупустым кувшином вина.  
- Мерлин, - нервно сказал Артур, бросая быстрый взгляд на вновь наполняемый кубок, - я не голоден, не беспокойся.  
- Но вы не ели весь день, сир, - возразил тот, брякая тарелки на стол так, что кувшин подскочил. - И лучше оденьтесь, если не хотите простудиться.  
Он собирался убраться в свою комнату и запереть дверь, позволяя Артуру нажраться и заполучить головную боль, если он сам того хочет, но тот заговорил снова.  
- Почему ты здесь?  
Мерлин замер в полуобороте, достаточно близко, чтобы видеть, как Артур снова и снова медленно обводит пальцем края кубка, лоб принца избороздили глубокие, скорбные морщины.  
Юноша на минуту задержал дыхание, прежде чем ответить, потому что если ответить честно, это не спасло бы ситуацию.  
- Потому что у меня есть место, - выдавил он наконец, и голос звучал напряжённо, несмотря на все старания. - Видишь ли, если работы нет, то и есть нечего.  
- Ты можешь найти работу и в другом месте, - заметил Артур, делая глоток вина. - Я знаю, ты ненавидишь Камелот. Ненавидишь меня. Почему бы тебе не уйти?  
- Прости, что я не помогаю тебе чувствовать себя лучше и пожалеть себя, - огрызнулся Мерлин. - Не льсти себе, что у меня только и забот, что тебя ненавидеть, - Артур был невыносим совершенно даже в свои лучшие моменты, но когда напивался и становился слезлив... Маг не терпел этого и в прежние времена, до того, как Артур оттолкнул его, когда Мерлин ещё мог противостоять тёмным мыслям, шевелившимся в уголках его сознания и ожидающим, когда охрана падёт.  
Артур на это затих, замер на полпути, прежде чем опустить кубок на стол. Слуга теперь мог обнаружить гнев в напряжённых мышцах предплечий и улыбнулся злорадно. Что-то сломалось между этими двумя, и Мерлин позволил себе сказать чуть больше, чем Артур мог или желал увидеть в себе.  
- Ты не ненавидишь меня, - произнёс Артур, и Мерлин подумал, что тот хотел задать вопрос, а фраза прозвучала как утверждение, глухо и очень опасно. - Хотя следовало бы.  
- Возможно и следовало бы, - ответил волшебник. - Если это всё, сир...  
- Чего ты хочешь от меня? - требовательно спросил Артур прежде, чем юноше удалось проскользнуть в свою комнату и запереться. - Ты просто будешь прятаться там до конца жизни и отмалчиваться, или что-то ещё?  
Мерлин на миг совершенно задохнулся от ярости, прежде чем снова смог заговорить. В глазах Артура мелькнуло сожаление о слишком жёстких словах, сказанных вроде как под влиянием выпитого вина, но пропало спустя мгновение.  
- Я ничего от вас не хочу, - промолвил волшебник наконец. Он был не в силах унять дрожь, ничего общего не имевшую со страхом, только чувствовал, как жар поднимается всё выше по горлу, и позволял словам самим выскакивать, ситуация казалась ему нереальной и далёкой. - Ничего, о чём когда-нибудь попросил бы вас.  
Это была ложь. Каждой частью своего существа Мерлин осознавал, что это ложь, но правду из него было клещами не вытянуть, только не сейчас. Артур стал необходим ему, даже несмотря на предательство, может быть, даже благодаря ему: Артур и был той причиной, по которой Мерлин остался, причиной, по которой он не сжёг каждого, кто прикоснулся к нему, особенно тех, что остались, и он же был страхом, похороненным теперь глубоко внутри, который маг осознал в свои самые тёмные ночи. Пока слуги не было, пока он отсутствовал в жизни Артура, ничего не изменилось кроме одной вещи: он перестал быть необходимым. Принц уже однажды выгнал его, и ничто не помешает сделать это снова, без последствий для себя, да ещё подстроив так, будто Мерлин мечтал об этом и только ждал момента. Артур демонстрировал власть и отказывался признавать это, что ещё больше жгло волшебника, было большей наглостью, чем он мог вынести.  
- Да, теперь совершенно ясно, - бросил Артур, кубок его вновь опустел, а голос стал жёстче. - Ты больше ничего не хочешь, только забиться в каменную щель и выползать иногда оттуда для работы, - он откинул голову назад, и Мерлин достаточно хорошо знал принца, чтобы видеть: тот был опасно пьян, перешагнул границу, до которой мог соображать, что говорит. - Ты раньше спорил со мной. А теперь больше не споришь.  
Юноша потерял всякую надежду запереть за собой дверь, оборвав эту пытку, которую язык не поворачивался назвать разговором.  
- Возможно, вам следует задуматься над этим, прежде чем вы приставите мне нож к горлу, - огрызнулся он и повернулся, чтобы уйти. - Вы не единственный до этого додумались, и нечего сидеть тут и советовать, что я должен делать.  
Артур затих, его злость сменилась отвращением.  
- Нет, - сказал он, в его голосе сквозило суровое раздражение. - Отнюдь. Я знаю, я буду думать лишь о том, что чувствовал, когда тот, кого я желал, пошёл за конюшни с другим вместо меня.  
- Ты, - резко выдохнул Мерлин, стоявший спиной к принцу, вновь ослеплённый яростью (как смел Артур использовать такой подлый трюк, как он смел!) - ты думаешь, это что-то извинит? Ты вышвырнул меня, в тот миг, когда я тебе доверился. И когда я пытался довериться тебе снова, ты столкнул меня в яму ещё раз! - голос мага становился всё громче, и Артуру пришлось перекрикивать его.  
- Я знаю! Ты что, блядь, считаешь, я не знал, не думал об этом каждый день?  
- Да ну? - спросил Мерлин, оборачиваясь. - Что, правда? Может быть, пора пойти к королю? А давай, ты выведешь меня отсюда в цепях, пусть каждый поглазеет на змею, пригревшуюся на груди, на слугу, оказавшегося волшебником? - Мерлин схватил Артура за запястья, его колотило ото всего, хлынувшего наружу. - Пойдёмте, принц Артур, я обещаю не обрушивать замок на ваши головы, даже когда король прикажет отрубить мою.  
Пендрагон побледнел, словно ему стало дурно от выпитого вина.  
- Не шути так, - сказал он. - Я не возьму своих слов обратно. И... мой отец слишком плох, такой номер не пройдёт для него даром. Ты хочешь его в могилу свести?  
Мерлин не ответил, во всяком случае словами. Он просто махнул рукой, заставив стулья, шторы и все незакреплённые предметы в комнате закрутиться вихрем, в эпицентре которого оказался сидящий Артур.  
- А теперь? Всё ещё спокоен, находясь в непосредственной близости от колдуна? - улыбнулся Мерлин холодно. - Всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я спорил с тобой? - в глазах Артура появился испуг, скрываемый за бравадой, и маг повторил вопрос, заданный принцем. - Чего я хочу от тебя? Сам не знаю, - и это тоже было ложью. Ему хотелось, чтобы Артур перестал вздрагивать при взгляде на него, чтобы перестал одновременно относиться к нему, как к инвалиду, и делать вид, что ничего не случилось. - А что ты хочешь от меня? Хочешь, чтобы я был силой, которую можно использовать против твоих врагов? Хочешь, чтобы я скрыл свою суть, забился в нору, из которой выполз, и оставил тебя в покое? - он медленно приблизился и положил руку на спинку кресла Артура, придвинулся жестоко близко, упёрся коленями в сиденье, широко разведя ноги в не оставляющем сомнений жесте. - Хочешь меня, моё тело? Или это слишком большой урон для твоей чести, выебать презренного волшебника?  
- Хватит, - резко сказал Артур, очнувшись от своего летаргического состояния, и оттолкнул Мерлина. - Ради всего святого, Мерлин, перестань!  
Тот отошёл, ощущая мрачное удовлетворение, и ещё одним быстрым взмахом руки привёл комнату в порядок. Он чувствовал, как тепло магии медленно утекает из кончиков пальцев. Она просилась наружу, и часть души была готова в любой момент её отпустить.  
Артур стоял сейчас, более напряжённый, чем Мерлин его когда-либо видел, руки выставлены перед корпусом в оборонительной стойке. Маг решил, что принц понял, насколько пьян: Артур всегда быстро отыгрывал назад, догадавшись об этом. Жаль, что ты раньше не сообразил, кисло подумал Мерлин.  
- Мне ничего не нужно из того, что ты назвал, - вздохнул Артур. - Я знаю, что давно потерял шанс просить тебя о чём-то из этого. Я хочу только одного. Я хочу тебя сберечь, Мерлин, и без разницы, здесь, или в Эалдоре, или ещё где-то, куда тебе вздумается отправиться, - он сделал паузу. - Вернее, не совсем так. Я был бы рад, если бы ты был счастлив, но на сегодняшний момент я стараюсь думать о первом варианте, а не грезить о счастье как недостижимой мечте.  
Принц набрал воздуха и, казалось, хотел что-то добавить, но вышел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью, оставив Мерлина всё ещё в ярости, но к тому же более запутавшегося, чем когда-либо.

В ту ночь Мерлин упаковал сумку и даже зашёл так далеко, что оставил ключ на столе Артура. После чего покинул замок, воспользовавшись магией, чтобы усыпить стражу на замковых воротах. Он должен был выучить этот урок, не должен никогда больше так доверять никому, не должен верить так ни в одного человека, всякое доверие будет предано, отброшено в сторону, как шелуха. «Я не беру назад своих слов»... Артур улегко было говорить, но он уже сделал и это, и многое другое, нельзя верить его обещаниям. Мерлин собирался сделать то, что должен был сделать в тот же день, как Артур отослал его: оставить Камелот далеко позади и найти себе другое место. Не Эалдор, потому что там бы юноша снова столкнулся с воспоминаниями о детстве и Артуре, и не Мерсия, поскольку он не собирался принимать участие в какой-либо войне. Думается, в Альбионе полно разных мест. И в некоторых с радостью примут волшебника.  
Мерлин совершил величайшую ошибку, когда обернулся взглянуть на Камелот с вершины соседнего холма, бросить последний взгляд на город, где он полюбил несмотря ни на что. Глаза первым делом зацепились за зубцы стены в поисках любимого места Артура. Тот всегда забирался как можно выше, когда хотел побыть один и протрезвиться.  
Всё, что сделал Артур, и всё, что не сделал, Мерлин до сих пор не мог простить. Он испытывал отвращение к себе за всё, на что пошёл ради человека, который оказался недостоин таких жертв, но эта мысль всего лишь заставила мага почувствовать себя опустошённым и несчастным. Потому что он видел: Артур мог быть достоин таких жертв, достоин всего, что мог бы дать Мерлин, несмотря на то, что достичь этой мечты было достаточно трудно.  
- Ну вот и всё, привет, - сказал волшебник, чтобы увериться в реальности происходящего, однако ещё колебался. Позади раздался какой-то шум, и слуга встрепенулся, надеясь, что это Артур решил догнать его и попросить прощения, умолять Мерлина вернуться и дать принцу шанс оказаться достойным доверия ещё раз.  
Там, разумеется, ничего не было, кроме первых снежинок, медленно опускающихся на землю. Мерлин проклял свою наивность, повернулся спиной к Камелоту, плотнее закутался в куртку и углубился в лес.  
Он ушёл не слишком далеко и остановился передохнуть, прислонившись к дереву. Он не должен был устать, ведь шёл от силы минут десять, но походка была тяжёлая, шаркающая. Половина Мерлинова существа кричала от желания сбежать, оказаться подальше от Артура, от его привычки не замечать самое важное, но крохотная, предательская часть всё ещё отказывалась выпустить Артура из рук, хотела посмотреть, что же выйдет, если он даст Артуру ещё раз попробовать.  
Принц не заслуживал ещё одного шанса. Мерлину хотелось кричать об этом, услышать эхо в мёрзлых ветвях, но снег начал валить гуще, собираясь на земле и на поникших плечах, глуша все звуки.  
Две стороны одной монеты. Эта мысль неожиданно всплыла в голове, но ведь это же не более, чем выдумка расчётливого манипулятора? Мерлин провёл рукой по лицу, потёр переносицу.  
В конце концов он со вздохом повернулся и побрёл назад, к знакомым стенам, чувствуя всё большую усталость с каждым шагом. Ещё один день погоды не сделает. Самое большее, неделя. Главное, он убедится, что уход был правильным выбором.

Если Артур и заметил Мерлиново кратковременное бегство, то не сказал об этом ни слова. Честно говоря, он вообще ничего не сказал, вернувшись в свои покои. Мерлин ждал, что принц выйдет из себя и вышвырнет его, но всё как-то катилось, не то чтобы нормально, даже не приближаясь к тому, что было нормальным раньше, но без драматических сцен. Недели текли, волшебник потерял позыв к уходу. Камелот был его домом, и если не Артур, то хотя бы город заслуживал второго шанса.  
Мерлин стыдился таких мыслей, но Артур всё больше и больше времени проводил с рыцарями, готовил их к войне с Байярдом, которая была уже вопросом времени. Теперь, когда маг вновь начал обращать внимание на окружающих, он понял, что болезнь Утера - не сезонная простуда, а нечто большее: Артур всё больше времени проводил с отцом, каждый день разрываясь между государственными делами и подготовкой рыцарей. Артур один вёл совет и выслушивает жалобы немногочисленных крестьян, пробирающихся сквозь метель для аудиенции. Мерлин теперь почти не видел Утера, только иногда, на ужинах в большом зале.  
Юноша начал следить за собой, всё больше занимаясь собственной жизнью, и всё меньше жизнью Артура. Это было никак не связано со словами Артура насчёт его желания спрятаться, хотя они больно жалили. Мерлин попытался и не смог вспомнить, когда последний раз болтал с Гвен, как давно он всего лишь махал ей рукой на бегу, и отвратительное ощущение поселилось в груди при осознании этого.  
- О, Мерлин, - сказала девушка, когда он разыскал её, и принесла в фартуке хлеба и сыра для их посиделки. Они устроились в одной из старых башен и болтали ни о чём: о погоде, дурацкой моде на рукава фонариком среди дам в этом году, по-свойски, почти сразу восстановив привычные приятельские отношения. Мерлин прислонился спиной к тёплому камню и смотрел на пышные белые облака, ползущие в вышине. Он подумывал, не рассказать ли всё Гвен - разумной, основательной Гвен, - собрался было открыть рот и позволить истории свободно излиться, но в результате не произнёс ничего. Сейчас это было бы слишком, и когда Гвен отряхнулась и возвратилась к работе, маг на прощанье улыбнулся и легонько сжал её руку, не чувствуя особого сожаления.  
Следующая неделя ушла на то, чтобы постучаться в двери Гаюса. Гаюс открыл со скептическим видом, но тут же смягчился при взгляде на Мерлина, который ходил взад-вперёд под дверью большую часть дня, и это, видимо, было заметно.  
- Мой дорогой мальчик, - сказал лекарь, - можешь не рассказывать мне о том, о чём не хочешь.  
И хотя это были правильные слова, которые должны были быть сказаны, они что-то растопили глубоко в груди Мерлина, и прежде чем понять, что происходит, он уже сидел на одном из стульев Гаюса, то останавливаясь, то опять начиная, и по мере этого Гаюс обнимал его за плечи всё крепче. Это был первый раз, когда юноша произносил правду вслух, громко, давал накопившемуся вытечь наружу. Это оказалось проще, чем он ожидал, и сразу полегчало, едва он перестал быть одним единственным человеком, знавшим всю историю. Артуру известно было происходившее, но это не была история Мерлина, которая простиралась за пределы Мерлина, туда, где Артур видел будущее Камелота, и Мерлин сам был лишь её частью.  
Гаюс ничего не сказал, когда ученик закончил, просто притянул его к себе и обнял крепко.  
- Ну, - сказал старик наконец сердито и закашлялся.  
Мерлин почувствовал, что у него перехватило горло, и тяжело сглотнул.  
- Я не... - начал он, потому что не хотел превратить воспоминание во что-то тяжёлое, что-то давящее. - Я не говорил вам об этом, не хотел жалости или чего-то вроде того, - жалость, сочувствие, дежурные слова, которые люди говорят, не вкладывая в них душу, только потому, что это должно быть сказано. Мерлин не желал участвовать в подобном.  
Гаюс бросил на него взгляд, который маг не смог расшифровать.  
- Конечно нет, - согласился врач мягко. - Разумеется, ты не хотел, - он сделал паузу. - Ну, - продолжил он более резко и энергично, - Артур занимает тебя работой на весь день, или старик может выбить себе вечера? Теоретически ты всё ещё мой помощник.  
- Я спрошу, - сказал юноша с облегчением. Стеснение в груди стало неизмеримо меньше.  
- Вот и хорошо, - кивнул Гаюс, в последний раз погладив его плечо. - А теперь прочие обязанности ждут тебя, наверно.  
Мерлин поднялся на ноги, чувствуя себя выжатым, опустошённым и усталым, но это было даже приятно.  
- Мерлин, - произнёс старик тихонько, и волшебник обернулся, уже в дверях. - Спасибо, что доверяешь мне в этом.  
Тот кивнул, взглянул ему прямо в глаза и ускользнул так быстро, как мог.

*  
Артур ещё оставался под вопросом. Все жесткие, злые чувства, что Мерлин питал к нему, были на месте, но с каждым днём ситуация становилась всё запутаннее. Ничего не разрешилось между ними. Мерлин уже сам не понимал, чего хочет от Артура. Наверно, чтобы тот ясно показал, что понял произошедшее, менее эгоистичным способом. Что он оказал влияние на жизнь, всю жизнь, а не тот кусок, который только и хочет видеть.  
Был поздний вечер ясного, морозного дня, далёкое солнце лишь дразнило напоминанием о летнем тепле. Мерлин ковырялся с какими-то делами в покоях Артура, пока тот выслушивал доклады в тронном зале, не заметив, как Артур возвратился после ужина. Он давал аудиенцию в одиночку, поскольку кашель Утера значительно ухудшился и король оставался в своих покоях. Расслабленный этим обстоятельством, слуга решил слегка поупражняться в магии, во-первых, хотелось проверить возможность контроля, а во-вторых, ему нравилось само ощущение, словно распрямлялись затёкшие от долгого сидения ноги.  
Ничего особенного - просто пара предметов одежды сложились сами, прежде чем скользнуть в гардероб, камин чистился сам собой, потому что иначе сажа норовила забиться в каждую пору Мерлиновой кожи и вызвать зуд, - но этого было бы достаточно для любого вошедшего. Что и случилось, когда Артур вошёл, тем временем как волшебник отвлёкся на изучение целостности его кольчуги.  
Мерлин оглянулся на звук открываемой двери, пряча всю магию. Но было уже поздно. Глаза Артура сделались дикими, когда он взглянул на слугу среди падающей одежды, а камин испустил ещё одно несчастное облако сажи.  
Мерлин молчал, ожидая, что Артур прикажет взять его, привычно кликнет стражников, чтобы избавиться от волшебника раз и навсегда. Но принц не издал ни звука, не открыл дверь, чтобы уйти, вместо этого он бочком проскользнул по комнате, стараясь выглядеть как ни в чём ни бывало, упал в кресло и швырнул бумаги, которые принёс с собой, на стол.  
И с головой ушёл в работу, предоставляя Мерлину таращиться на него. В какой-то момент Артур поднял взгляд, задрав одну бровь.  
- Продолжай-продолжай, не обращай на меня внимания.  
Маг осторожно взял кольчугу, сомнение и смущение отразились у него на лице. Артур кивнул в сторону камина.  
- Разведи огонь. Здесь холоднее, чем на улице.  
В комнате действительно было холодно, и Артур не мог знать, что Мерлин шепнул кое-что, дабы воздух вокруг его тела был тёплым. Слуга поднялся и отправился к камину, но Артур остановил его в шаге от цели.  
- Не так, - приказал принц, настойчиво глядя Мерлину в глаза. - Как ты делал это раньше.  
Волшебник скрестил руки на груди и сходу нахамил, чтобы скрыть свою ошарашенность.  
- Я ничего не сделаю, пока вы не скажете это дословно.  
Каждая жилка в теле Артура напряглась, но он не отвёл взгляда и сказал:  
- Зажги свет и растопи камин своей магией, пока я не замёрз до смерти.  
Мерлин взмахом руки вычистил камин, поленья улеглись сами собой, пламя мгновенно принялось лизать их, горячее и голодное. Артур кивнул в знак благодарности и вернулся к бумагам, а маг всё смотрел на него.  
- Я думаю о некоторых законах моего отца, - задумчиво произнёс Пендрагон после долгого молчания, не поднимая глаз. - Я всё ещё считаю, что он был хорошим королём, но всё же кое в чём он был несправедлив.  
Мерлин выразил бы это иначе, в более грубой форме, но промолчал и слушал дальше.  
- Есть принятые им законы, которые ошибочны, - продолжил Артур. - Я за ними прослежу. Ничего не происходит быстро, и только король может отменить королевскую волю, - он посмотрел на Мерлина. - Это изменится не скоро, но всё же... Я клянусь тебе.  
Юноша знал, что Артур, как правило, не извиняется, отчасти потому, что воспитан как принц, отчасти потому, что он эмоционально заморожен, а то и вообще физически не способен на такое. Он услышал подтекст в словах Артура, как ему показалось, и понимающе кивнул. Принцу тяжело давалось сомневаться в законах отца, особенно сейчас, когда состояние Утера ухудшалось с каждым днём. Этого было недостаточно, но начало было положено.  
Артур опять вернулся к делам, а Мерлин продолжил полировать кольчугу, глядя не на работу, а на задумчиво склонённую голову младшего Пендрагона.  
Что-то стронулось между ними в этот день. Что-то снова сломалось внутри Мерлина, словно рана открылась, она кровоточила, но это была исцеляющая боль, будто землю вспахали перед весенним севом. И Артур вёл себя иначе, чем обычно, не пытался склеить прошлое, не пытался игнорировать всё подряд, как делал прежде, а предпринимал сознательные усилия, делал выбор, чтобы принять настоящее и построить будущее.  
Он торчал почти всё время в покоях, зима всех загнала внутрь, склонялся над картами и докладами, которые укладывал ровными стопками, если не читал. Маг иногда проглядывал выбившийся пергамент, упавший со стола, если подбирал его с пола, или пробегал глазами, проходя мимо, пока не наткнулся на знакомый пейзаж. Он однажды видел карту Эалдора, но то был всего лишь набросок, а здесь, у Артура, лежала красивая, подробная карта границы Камелота с Цендредовым королевством, и Эалдор был заботливо отмечен твёрдой рукой принца.  
- Наши шпионы при дворе Цендреда сообщают, пошли разговоры, что атака на границе начнётся весной, - Артур стоял в открытых дверях, и Мерлин виновато шарахнулся назад. - Мы ищем возможности укрепить её, не оттягивая силы от границы с Мерсией, Байярд представляет более реальную угрозу.  
- А, - протянул слуга, не представляя, зачем Артур рассказывает ему всё это, что он этим хочет сказать. Тот продолжил смотреть на него молча, и Мерлин в конце концов извинился и убежал, пробормотав, что этим вечером требуется помочь Гаюсу.  
Странно, думал он, перебирая сушёные травы, и постарался забыть об этом до тех пор, как Артур ежевечерне начал размышлять вслух, обсуждая сам с собой стратегии и поставки, пока Мерлин вокруг него наводил порядок. Пендрагон просто рассуждает, заметил себе маг, запоминая данные на будущее.  
Жизнь катилась день за днём, ночи становились всё длиннее, пока Земля не завершила оборот, и свет начал прибавляться. Спустя долгое время волшебник чувствовал себя почти нормально, почти умиротворённо. Мерлин погрузился в рутину, болтал с Гвен, в ясные дни они вместе гуляли по рынку. То и дело обнаруживались зелье для спокойного сна и сладости на дне корзинки с лекарствами, которые Гаюс приказал ученику раздать жителям замка.  
Юноша проводил вечера в комнате Артура, вместо того, чтобы отсиживаться за запертой дверью. Это была возможность проверить пределы, свои и Артура, и кроме того, Артур очень интересно рассказывал о фортификации и тактике осады, хотя Мерлин скорее отрезал бы себе палец, чем проболтался об этом: принц снова сделается невыносимым, а он едва начал приходить в себя. Помогло и выздоровление Утера. Маг не представлял, что Артур так переживал за отца. Утер снова начал появляться при дворе, вёл совет, всё ещё бледный, но властный, как никогда, и что-то расправилось в линии Артуровых плеч, разгладились морщины на лице.  
Как-то вечером, когда снег скрёбся в окна и Артур обсуждал сам с собой расположение мостов и потенциальных бродов, Мерлин прервал его, не задумываясь.  
- Вам не перейти Данхилл, - сказал маг. - Да ещё всей армией. Плотину размыло весенними дождями в прошлом году.  
Артур говорил об этом на прошлой неделе, и название застряло в голове у Мерлина.  
Артур сделал паузу, сморгнул и обратился к своим картам.  
- Ты прав, - удивился он, и несмотря на все старания, не смог скрыть от слуги расплывающуюся по лицу улыбку.  
Артур забывал на столе всё больше бумаг день ото дня. Вначале Мерлин лишь бегло просматривал их, прежде чем поспешить к своим обязанностям. Интересно было видеть за сухими цифрами армию на марше, ведь это тяжёлый труд, и чёткое управление, и вера в удачу, но каждом солдату нужен хлеб, и надо быть уверенным, что каждый конь, потерявший подкову, получит новую быстро и чётко.  
Однажды поздно вечером, когда солнце едва закатилось, волшебник заметил ошибку в расчётах. Он смотрел на неё недолго, потом отложил в сторону последнюю деталь Артурова доспеха и отправился за обедом для принца. Когда Мерлин вернулся, листок был всё ещё на месте, и юноша помедлил ещё минуту, прежде чем послать осторожность к чёрту, сесть в кресло Артура и всё исправить.  
Он едва заметил, что Артур вошёл, так погрузился в колонки цифр. Артур заглянул через его плечо, и Мерлин подскочил, едва не перевернув кресло.  
- Я только... Вот эта сумма... Она неправильная. Я пересчитал её.  
- Ты исправил гораздо большее, - сказал Артур, вытягивая шею, чтобы подробно рассмотреть работу мага. - Ты, Мерлин, сумел сэкономить Камелоту трёхмесячный запас зерна.  
Тот смутился.  
- Ваш обед остынет, - заметил он и подобрал брошенную ветошь для полировки, старательно избегая встречаться взглядом с Артуром.  
На следующий день у стола стояли два кресла, и Мерлин глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем сесть в одно из них и придвинуть к себе карту границы с Мерсией. Артур пришёл поздно и не сказал ни слова, просто приставил ближе свой стул и отломил кусок своего хлеба Мерлину, прежде чем вгрызться в остывшую курицу и склониться над бумагами, лежавшими между ними.  
Дни перетекали один в другой, снег начал таять, и рыцари заговорили о распутице и возможности перехода повозок через горные перевалы. Теперь уже за столом Артур и Мерлин не часто оставались вдвоём. Появлялись Леон, или Гавейн, или Гэрит. Или все трое сразу, а то и больше народу. На их вопросы Артур отвечал только:  
- Мерлин отлично считает. Видели, как он разобрался с ячменём на складах? - что должно было смутить юношу, но всё равно от этого в душе у него потеплело.

Я должен был это предвидеть, думал Мерлин. Он получил отличное неформальное образование в области ведения войны, складывающееся из того, о чём Артур говорил со своими рыцарями и советниками, но было бы глупо забыть, что цифры, с которыми они работали, были не просто развлечением, это были расценки на жизнь и смерть. Однако маг удивился, когда Артур однажды вернулся далеко за полночь после беседы с отцом и рухнул в кресло, совершенно вымотанный.  
- Ну вот и всё, - сказал принц, поиграв кинжалом, и воткнул его в стол. - Отец официально доверил мне командование армией Камелота. На следующей неделе выступаем.  
Мерлин перестал складывать рубашки и спросил:  
- На Мерсию?  
- Да. На Мерсию, - подтвердил Артур. - Если мы решили объявить войну кому-то ещё, я об этом не слышал, - он оборвал себя и потёр глаза рукой. - Мне сегодня больше не понадобятся твои услуги, - и Мерлин услышал извиняющиеся нотки в его голосе. - Тебе надо отдохнуть.  
Вместо того чтобы уйти, слуга присел за стол напротив Артура.  
- Ты был когда-нибудь на войне? Я имею в виду, на настоящей?  
Артур посмотрел на него пристально.  
- Однажды, - последовал ответ, немного погодя. - Мне было четырнадцать. Один из вассалов Камелота был захвачен вражеским королевством. Мой отец послал группу рыцарей и солдат, чтобы отбить его обратно. Я был простым оруженосцем, всего лишь мальчишкой, - принц угрюмо осмотрел стол и углубил кинжалом несколько царапин на его поверхности. - Всё, что мне оставалось, смотреть в рот командирам и выполнять приказы. А теперь... - он не закончил, но Мерлин и сам мог догадаться: теперь некого будет больше винить, если дела пойдут плохо.  
Волшебник хотел бы заверить Артура, что ничего плохого не случится, что они защитят границы и Артур вернётся в силе и славе, как обычно, но сказал лишь:  
- Что будет, как считаешь? Камелот победит?  
- Камелот всегда побеждает, Мерлин, - ответил Артур, и на миг в нём как будто вспыхнул прежний боевой задор. Но так же быстро исчез. - У них был неурожай в этом году. Все поля выгорели. Мы объявим победу и поможем им восстановиться, - в свете свечи его лицо казалось осунувшимся, усталым.  
У Мерлина перехватило дыхание от осознания, что Артур ещё мальчиком видел страдания вокруг, и они задели его за живое, что он был раздражён бессмысленными приказами.  
Двое сидели в молчании перед угасающим огнём, уже не нуждаясь в его тепле. Весенний ветер пробрался в комнату, где ещё хранились холод и сырость затяжной зимы, давая надежду на близкое тепло.

Мерлин почти не видел Артура после этого. Тренировки отменили. Рыцари были заняты по горло, метались между полотняных палаток, расставленных рядами для вновь прибывших солдат - в большинстве крестьян, как был уверен Мерлин. Артур вставал засветло и допоздна жёг свечи, встречался с отцом, с квартирьерами, с кучей других советников, маг за всеми уследить не успевал.  
Так продолжалось до ночи перед выступлением армии в поход, когда Артур объявил Мерлину, что тот не идёт с ними.  
- С какой стати? - потребовал ответа юноша, его не устраивало остаться в Камелоте, волноваться и ждать, хватая на лету каждый клочок новости, долетающий с фронта.  
- У нас есть оруженосцы, они и будут выполнять всю твою обычную работу, они и должны идти. А ты нет.  
- Они будут заняты обслуживанием своих командиров, - возразил Мерлин. - Моё место рядом...  
- Твоё место там, где я прикажу, - резко оборвал его Артур, и пригвоздил его взглядом, в котором слуга прочитал невысказанную грубость. И всё же слова сорвались с языка Артура: - С какой стати ты так рвёшься на войну?  
Мерлин молчал и высматривал, что бы взорвать в комнате, пока паковал сумки Артура как придётся.  
На следующее утро маг встал до рассвета и обнаружил Артура в кресле за столом, перед оплывшей свечой. Он набросил на принца одеяло и отправился за завтраком для него. К тому времени, как Артур проснулся, Мерлин уже аккуратно разложил все части доспеха и наводил на них последний глянец.  
- Это ещё что? - спросил Артур хрипло, и Мерлин положил перед ним хлеб и сыр.  
- Ешь и не рассуждай.  
У принца не заняло много времени поесть и переодеться, и когда ему понадобилась стёганка, которую он обычно надевал под доспехи, волшебник уже держал её наготове.  
- Мерлин, - сказал Артур, остановившись. Мерлин протягивал стёганку. Его руки не тряслись, ну, почти.  
- Давай же, - сказал он, когда Артур всё ещё не пошевелился. - Весь день собираешься здесь простоять?  
Артур наконец двинулся, принял стёганку из рук слуги и натянул её через голову. Мерлин подошёл и расправил одежду. Его пальцы слегка дрожали, когда он разбирался, куда идёт какой ремешок. Оба не разговаривали, пока маг возился с ремнями, поправлял каждую часть, ставя её на место, его руки скользили по телу Артура. Это был первый раз, когда он прикоснулся к Артуру с тех пор, как тот вышвырнул его, с тех пор, как всё случилось, и простые движения давались с трудом. Благословенная тишина окутала двоих, и никто из них не решался нарушить её словом.  
Волшебник закончил одевание, сделал шаг назад и протянул Артуру меч, чтобы тот проверил его, но Артур не глядя сунул оружие в ножны.  
- Мерлин, - начал он и остановился. Мерлин сиял.  
- Не натвори глупостей, - сказал он Артуру и тот ответил короткой полуулыбкой.  
- Обычно глупости делаешь ты.  
- Неправда, - буркнул Мерлин. - Это ты вечно делаешь глупости, а мне приходится их расхлёбывать.  
Артур вздохнул.  
- Береги себя, Мерлин.  
Тот беспокойно вычищал грязь из-под ногтей и совсем не поднимал глаз.  
- Ты тоже, - шепнул он тихонько, и дождался, пока Артур выйдет из комнаты, прежде чем рухнуть в кресло перед столом и упереться разгорячённым лбом в изрезанные доски.  
Полдня ушло, прежде чем армия покинула Камелот, и Мерлин краем уха ловил приглушённые крики, скрип кожи и визг тележных колёс, пока бродил по комнатам Артура, подбирая случайные вещи и опуская их на место. После обеда юноша заметил, что прислушивается к шуму, которого больше нет, и когда он распахнул окно, двор и улицы оказались пусты. Он постоял минуту в раздумьях и глубоко вздохнул.  
- Проклятье, - бросил Мерлин. Потом покидал в сумку сменную рубашку и пару мелочей, тайком пробрался на кухню и в оружейную. Он знал, где сегодня армия разобьёт лагерь на ночь, он помнил, как Артур и Гавейн обсуждали это, рисуя линии на карте. Маг не боялся отстать: армии движутся раздражающе медленно, а ему было известно, как срезать путь.  
Кобылка, которую Мерлин позаимствовал из конюшни, резво бежала через лес, так что слуга надеялся прибыть раньше тех, кто ушёл ещё утром. И поэтому он очень удивился, встретив пятнадцать суровых парней, ожидающих чего-то на поляне.  
- Ты вместо него, да? - спросил один из них и поднялся на ноги, меч у него был очень выразительный. - Вовремя же ты. Принц будет вот-вот.  
- Принц? - переспросил Мерлин, слишком растерявшийся, чтобы вовремя сбежать, и человек схватил его за ухо.  
- Принц, кто же ещё? Или нас, по-твоему, наняли убивать всякого, кто здесь проедет? А теперь давай, покажи нам.  
Мерлин бросил на него непонимающий взгляд, каждый его нерв кричал о том, что надо бежать, а мужчина нахмурился сильнее.  
- Твоя магия, дурень. Или ты думаешь, мы доверим всё идиоту, который даже свечку зажечь не может?  
- А, - кивнул Мерлин с умным видом и вытянул руку. Он зажёг огонь на ладони, но мужчины впечатлились, только когда он свалил дерево и превратил в дрова за считанные секунды.  
- Годится, - проворчал главарь. - Запомни, ты должен только задержать его, вырубить или связать, если надо. Мы сделаем всю грязную работу. Он должен умереть от меча, так что не увлекайся, слышишь?  
- А разве... - начал маг и закашлялся, - а разве с Ар... с принцем нет его армии?  
Бандит в ответ презрительно фыркнул.  
- Принц всегда едет впереди с группой разведчиков. Лёгкая добыча. А теперь по местам.  
- Правильно, - Мерлин почувствовал странный звон в ушах. - Правильно. И где... ох... я должен встать, что ли?

Они поставили его за деревом, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на тропинку, и мастерски укрылись в зарослях, с оружием наготове, устремив все глаза на волшебника.  
Тот закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Артур медленно привыкал к магии Мерлина, позволяя пользоваться ею для работы по дому. Но это всё были трюки, безвредные уловки, маленькие хитрости. Предстоящее выходило далеко за рамки того, что Артур сможет легко принять, оно заставило бы его не так спокойно относиться к близкому присутствию мага. Лишь бы это не оттолкнуло его слишком далеко.  
Магия легко заструилась с кончиков длинных пальцев, и мужчины заметили это, главарь зарычал, глядя исподлобья:  
- Прекрати этот фейерверк, хочешь спугнуть принца прежде, чем он подойдёт поближе?  
Мерлин обернулся.  
- Если честно, - задумчиво сказал он, - да.  
Взять верх оказалось позорно легко. Юноша стянул врагов толстыми верёвками из чистой магии, свирепая радость победителя обожгла его кожу. Он властно взмахнул рукой, и крики стихли, потому что корни выползли из земли, оплели наёмников, заставляя рты закрыться, а руки разжаться и выронить оружие.  
Маг сложил бандитов в кучу и обернулся, обнаружив Артура собственной персоной на другом краю поляны, во главе передового отряда, глядящего не то с удивлением, не то с ужасом на развернувшуюся перед ним сцену. Мерлин застыл. Он ожидал, что Артур хотя бы увидит не саму магию, а только её последствия, однако наверняка эффект был бы тот же.  
- Наёмные убийцы, - объяснил слуга, потому что ему нечего было больше сказать, и ждал, чувствуя, что каждая мышца натянулась мучительно туго, пока Артур произнесёт что-нибудь, примет решение.  
Прошло много времени, прежде чем Артур встретился с Мерлином взглядом, но когда это всё же произошло, его взгляд поразил волшебника своей теплотой.  
- Никто, - предупредил принц рыцарей, следующих за ним, - не смеет болтать об этом, или ответит лично мне. Мерлин сообщил нам о группе очень опасных шпионов, которых мы и захватили. Леон, допроси их. Я хочу знать имя того, кто их нанял.  
Артур обладал потрясающей способностью превращать слово в дело, и скоро вся поляна загудела и пришла в движение. Мерлин смотрел, пока не понял, как рыцари будут добывать информацию у пленников, и отвернулся. Он понимал, что это часть войны, и радовался, что они получат сведения, но всё равно это было ужасно, и его замутило.  
- К западу отсюда есть река, можешь пойти умыться, - сказал Артур, вырастая рядом с юношей. - Если тебе нужно прогуляться...  
Мерлин благодарно вздохнул.  
- О да, мне нужно.  
- Мерлин, - окликнул Артур, и слуга обернулся, открыто, спокойно глядя в его лицо. - Я просто хотел сказать тебе... Спасибо.  
Мерлин кивнул и побрёл, чувствуя, как разрастается что-то тёплое в груди.

Артур никогда не упоминал о возвращении в Камелот, и Мерлин легко вписался в походную жизнь. Он делил палатку с Артуром. Первую ночь он почти не спал, но нахождение вдали от застоявшегося воздуха и давящих каменных стен Камелота отогнало кислые остатки страха, кроме того, он понял, что ему негде больше спать. Артур засыпал, едва коснувшись головой подушки, в большинство ночей, а если лежал без сна, тихонько рассказывал о чём-то незначительном, например, что его люди видели сегодня оленя, и тем не менее голос принца в темноте успокаивал.  
У них ушёл почти месяц, чтобы добраться до границы, и лишь ещё три дня спустя случилась первая стычка с людьми Байярда.  
Мерлин не сразу сообразил, что происходит, он пробирался между обозных телег, не обращая внимания на крики, пока стрела едва не пробила ему руку. Артур, конечно, вёл себя как идиот и получил рану на голове, но отказывался от любого лечения, пока не загнал преследуемых мерсийцев в приграничную крепость.  
- Ай, - сказал он наконец поздно ночью, когда позволил Мерлину наконец осмотреть рану на своём черепе. - Ой, Мерлин, это больно.  
- Не будь таким ребёнком, - приказал тот, продолжая обрабатывать рану. - Так тебе и надо. Я надеюсь, ты никуда не собирался? Тебе ещё по крайней мере день не стоит никуда ездить.  
- Отлично, значит утром не трогаемся с места?  
- Мы остаёмся здесь?  
- Мой отец поручил мне охранять границу, - проинформировал его Артур. - Мы не уполномочены входить в саму Мерсию, только защищать Камелот ото всех пришельцев. Кроме того, - он заговорщицки понизил голос, - оба сына Байярда участвовали во вчерашней стычке, а это означает, что оба они в той крепости, которую мы сейчас осаждаем. Она принадлежала Камелоту до того, как прошлой осенью у Байярда разыгралась жадность, так что я не понаслышке знаю это маленькое, тесное, забытое богом место. Это не более чем ловушка, и ни один из принцев не славится мягким характером.  
Мерлин поразмыслил минуту, бинтуя Артуру голову.  
- Два сына, - пробормотал он. - То есть они перессорятся из-за власти и управление пострадает?  
Артур злорадно улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба.  
- Вот именно.  
Незнакомый солдат поднял полог палатки, просунул голову внутрь и нервно завертел ею во все стороны.  
- Простите за беспокойство, сир, но сэр Леон сказал, что вы нужны немедленно.  
- Иду, - ответил Артур, вскочил и потянулся за мечом. Мерлин, который пытался закрепить узел на бинтах, даже не успел убрать руки. - Отлично, Мерлин, - сказал принц, и слуга покраснел.  
- Постарайся, чтобы тебя не убили во время прогулки по лагерю, - бросил маг, и Артур сделал неприличный жест через плечо, выходя.  
Этой ночью Артур не вернулся в палатку. Три тягучих часа Мерлин пытался не волноваться, но в итоге он решил, что если бы Пендрагон был действительно убит или пропал без вести, снаружи подняли бы гораздо больше шума, и отправился в кровать. Волшебник долго не мог заснуть, он уже привык слышать дыхание Артура, и палатка казалась огромной и пустой без него.  
Рассвет наступил быстро, но принц до сих пор не вернулся, зато пришёл один из слуг, чтобы позвать Мерлина.  
- Мы все должны идти к реке, - спокойно объявил он, пока тот натягивал сапоги. - Там состоится повешение.  
Мерлин от удивления запутался в пряжках, пальцы перестали слушаться его.  
- Повешение? За что?  
Гонец пожал плечами.  
- Понятия не имею. Скоро узнаем.  
Мерлин протиснулся в первый ряд толпы, достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть Артура, верхом на лошади, глубоко погружённого в беседу с Персивалем и Гавейном. С крепкого дуба свисали две петли, и два человека с завязанными глазами, которых маг не знал, тоже верхом, находились здесь же, руки приговорённых были связаны за спиной.  
Наконец Артур и Гавейн, кажется, пришли к соглашению, и Пендрагон подъехал ближе, оказавшись лицом к лицу с собравшимися. Он подождал, когда стихнет гул.  
- Слушайте, - произнёс принц голосом, покрывавшим поля сражений. Артур научился от Утера, как привлечь внимание толпы, как достичь того, чтобы все, не задумываясь, устремили на него глаза в восхищении. - Эти двое вчера были пойманы на том, что изнасиловали деревенскую женщину в её собственном доме, избили её и оставили умирать, а также унесли половину оставшихся у неё с зимы запасов, - его глаза встретились с Мерлиновыми, и взгляд стал твёрже. - Было проведено дознание, доказавшее их вину. По закону наказание за это преступление для всех, кто не благородной крови, смерть.  
Принц дал возможность словам быть усвоенными. Мерлин сжал руки так, что ногти впились в ладони, он недоумевал, что за игры здесь затеял Артур.  
- Слишком часто этим пренебрегают, - продолжил тот. - Слишком часто это преступление игнорируют, потому что это враг, какая-нибудь бедная, забитая девочка из чужого города, или с другой стороны границы. Довольно, - раздался шум, который Артур проигнорировал. - Хватит проводить границы между своими и чужими, богатыми и бедными. Одно преступление, одно наказание. Для рыцаря или пешего бойца, для господина или слуги, - его голос дрогнул, и люди рядом с Мерлином подались вперёд, стараясь разобрать слова. Юноша не мог шевельнуться, почти не слышал, только сосредоточился единственно на глазах Артура, которые не отпускали его собственные. - Я не спущу ничего подобного. Я не хочу потерять доверие людей. Закон справедлив к этим преступлениям, и ни одно преступление не останется безнаказанным. Это новая справедливость, новый день Камелота, и он начинается сейчас.  
Возможно, принц говорил ещё что-то, когда приговорённых вывели вперёд и петли обвили их шеи, но Мерлин этого не слышал. Артур смотрел сейчас прямо на него, словно хотел, чтобы маг усвоил нечто, находившееся глубже, чем происходящее, и тот понял, потому что послание было слишком ясным. Это для тебя, говорил Артур, и ради тебя я пойду так далеко, как смогу, и ещё дальше. Я никогда не забуду, как тебе было отказано в справедливости.  
Мерлин смотрел на ноги повешенных, пока те не перестали дёргаться, стоял с окаменевшим лицом среди солдат, пока они утихомирили толпу и разошлись. Волшебник скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что Артур подошёл к нему.  
- Это ничего не исправит, - заявил Мерлин твёрдо, потому что ведь не исправит же, хотя горячая радость начала бурлить у него под кожей.  
- Для женщины? - спросил Артур, и слуга услышал: «Для тебя?» - Нет. Но для других. Для тех, кто придёт завтра и послезавтра. Я обязан защитить их, - Пендрагон склонил голову, лишь на мгновение. - Я не... я не всегда выполнял свой долг в прошлом. Это изменится. Камелот изменится.  
Его голос звучал с такой уверенностью, с такой убеждённостью, что Мерлин не смог удержаться и посмотрел на стоявшего рядом: усталый, вымотанный, во вчерашней окровавленной рубашке, и тем не менее источающий спокойную силу. У мага перехватило горло.  
«Вот оно, - подумал он, - то, ради чего я вернулся».  
Мерлин осторожно протянул руку и положил её Артуру на плечо, почувствовал, как мускулы напряглись под его пальцами.  
- Это хорошее дело, - произнёс юноша наконец. - Ты сделал хорошее дело, Артур.  
Артур накрыл его руку своей, тёплой и мозолистой. И так они стояли молча, пока тела повешенных не сняли и не унесли.

Война, как выяснил Мерлин, оказалась скучным делом, но лучше уж скучным, чем кровавым, думал он до сего дня. Солдаты возвели стену из дерева и земли вокруг того, что стало их базовым лагерем, вырыли защитный ров и натыкали в него заострённых деревянных кольев, закалённых на огне, но нападений не было, во всяком случае, в лоб. Люди отправлялись группами для постройки новых лагерей, новых укреплений вдоль границы, на их место приходили другие. Пару раз они обменялись тучей стрел с мерсийцами, укрывшимися в крепости, и это привело к перебранке Леона с Гавейном насчёт постройки катапульт. Каждые несколько дней они посылали группы людей отражать всё более дерзкие налёты войск Байярда на Камелот.  
Артуру категорически запрещалось участвовать в любой из этих вылазок, что приводило его в бешенство, поэтому он бродил по лагерю или отвечал на корреспонденцию, жалуясь Мерлину на жизнь. Раз в неделю принц предпринимал инспекционную поездку для проверки новых укреплений, построенных по гребню холмов над долиной, дабы держать в строгости армию, отчёты о состоянии которой получал каждый день.  
- Цендред послал Байярду сотню человек под видом торговых переговоров, - сказал однажды вечером Гирейн, когда рыцари сидели в палатке Артура. Мерлин остался, чтобы подливать им вина за столом, но знал, что Артур спросит его мнение о положении дел и выводы, как только рыцари разойдутся и они снова останутся один на один. Волшебник не ожидал, что им когда-нибудь станет так же легко вдвоём, как прежде. Но нахождение вдали от удушающих воспоминаний и знающих всё стен Камелота, а также то, как Артур осторожно помогал Мерлину вернуть уверенность в себе, ничего не требуя взамен, позволили залатать многие дыры в их отношениях.  
- Несомненно, Цендред знает о состоянии моего отца и хотел бы воспользоваться этим в полной мере, - ответил Артур сухо, и Мерлин, проходя за его креслом, тихонько, успокаивающе коснулся плеча принца.  
- Какие новости из Камелота, сир? - спросил Гавейн, и уточнил: - Какие новости насчёт короля?  
- Никаких изменений, - Артур держался прекрасно. - Гаюс наблюдает моего отца и ожидает наступления жары, что будет способствовать излечению его кашля. Теперь о снабжении людей на юге. Мы сможем отражать атаки объединённых сил Байярда и Цендреда дольше, чем они смогут себе позволить нападать на нас, лишь при том условии, что будем контролировать высоты. Леон, вы ездили туда на прошлой неделе. Что требуется для нового лагеря?  
Время приближалось к третьей страже, когда рыцари наконец разошлись. Мерлин собрал остатки еды и салфетки со стола, одним глазом следя за Артуром, который пребывал в странной грустной задумчивости.  
Когда тот заговорил, это было совсем не то, чего ожидал слуга.  
- Мой отец не переживёт ещё одну зиму, - сказал Артур прямо, и Мерлин повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Принц играл с пергаментом, в котором юноша узнал последнее сообщение Гаюса, складывая и раскладывая его, так что края уже замусолились. - Если он не будет волноваться и станет соблюдать постельный режим, то, может быть, и дотянет до весны, но, - Артур хмыкнул, - заставить моего отца соблюдать постельный режим всё равно, что посоветовать дикому вепрю придерживаться придворного этикета.  
На это Мерлин ответил осторожной улыбкой, но Артур её не заметил, он сидел, опустив голову, локти его опирались на колени, и руки свободно свисали, всё ещё удерживая письмо. Маг отложил тряпку, желая что-нибудь сделать с опущенными плечами Артура, но просто стоял, не шевелясь, глядя на личное горе своего друга.  
- Я не готов быть королём, - прошептал Артур наконец, и Мерлин нашёл силы сдвинуться с места, упал на колени перед принцем и взял его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть.  
- Ты будешь им, - сказал юноша твёрдо, и когда Артур покачал головой, крепче сжал его подбородок. - Нет, послушай меня. Ты будешь готов, когда придёт время, - Мерлин думал об этом, чувствуя трепет от этих новых мыслей, тихонько растущих в глубине души, обретающих форму, когда он смотрел на Артура, день за днём ведущего и вдохновляющего своих людей такими способами, в которых сам волшебник пока не мог до конца разобраться. - Даже если ты думаешь, что это не так, - продолжил Мерлин, видя, что Артур, похоже, собирается рассердиться, - ты будешь готов. Ты рождён для этого, Артур.  
Он имел в виду большее, чем очевидную вещь: Артур родился, готовый принять на себя этот груз, и провёл жизнь, изучая, что делать с подобным весом, в отличие от грабежей и насилия, которыми отличался его отец.  
- Как ты можешь настолько верить в это? - спросил Артур требовательно, эмоции захлёстывали его. - Как, после того, как я оттолкнул тебя совсем, так ужасно?  
- Потому что, - маг говорил медленно, впервые пытаясь облечь правду в слова, и хотел сделать это правильно, - ты теперь не такой. Ты не совершенен, - тут он ткнул Артура пальцем, чтобы немного снизить пафос, - но мне и не нужен совершенный король. Мне нужен настоящий, тот, кто проявляет реальную заботу. Артур, - сказал он, отбросив все шутки, - Ты мой король, единственный король, которому я когда-либо стану служить.  
Артур просто смотрел на него, полностью погрузившись в молчание, и Мерлин воспользовался моментом, чтобы медленно, осторожно мазнуть губами по уголку Артурова рта, это касание было слишком мимолётным, чтобы назвать его поцелуем, но это вышло как-то само собой, это исходило из глубины души. Волшебник не собирался этого делать, часть его существа всё ещё пребывала в ужасе от совершённого, и всё же он чувствовал, что это правильно. Мерлин словно присягал.  
- Я положу свою жизнь на служение тебе.  
Артур крепко сжал руку Мерлина.  
- И я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы оправдать твоё доверие, - отозвался он.  
Принц всё ещё выглядел растерянным, почти нереально юным, но прежняя сила возвращалась к нему, знакомый огонь разгорался в глазах.  
Момент затянулся до того, как Мерлин уселся на собственные каблуки, чувствуя, что колени заныли. Артур глубоко откашлялся и заморгал.  
- Если честно, Мерлин, - проворчал он, - какой из тебя слуга. Даже правильных слов клятвы на верность не помнишь.  
- Просто хотел, чтобы ты улыбнулся, - подмигнул маг, и Артур шутливо замахнулся на него.  
- Тогда порадуй меня исполнением своих обязанностей. Это место выглядит так, словно Байярд уже вторгся сюда.  
Они больше не говорили об этом, но позже, когда оба уже забрались в спальники и Мерлин задул последнюю свечу, Артур вдруг сказал:  
- Если бы раньше ты... Я хочу сказать, что ты не должен... Я бы никогда...  
- Я знаю, - поспешно ответил слуга, чтобы спасти их обоих. - Я знаю, - он поколебался, но здесь, в темноте, было легко сказать что угодно, даже правду. - Я... это всегда в тебе было.  
Артур не ответил, а Мерлин был и не против. Он не знал, что ещё сказать, если бы Артур продолжил.

Неделю спустя Артур с Мерлином осматривали частокол на восточной стороне лагеря, когда примчался гонец, серый от усталости, на лошади, потемневшей от пота.  
- Сообщение, - выдохнул мальчик, покачнувшись в седле, и Артур бросился подхватить его, пока тот совсем не свалился. - Сообщение для принца Артура.  
- Это я, - сказал ему Артур, ровным голосом, хотя волшебник видел, как побледнело и исказилось его лицо. - Что за сообщение?  
- Вы нужны в Камелоте, срочно, - ответил гонец. - Король Утер совсем плох.

*  
То, что заняло долгие недели с растянувшейся армией и нагруженными доверху телегами, еле ползущими по грязной дороге, верхом, гоня изо всех сил, Артур и Мерлин преодолели за три дня. Гавейн хотел отправить с ними сопровождение, но все последние донесения свидетельствовали о неминуемом крупномасштабном нападении мерсийцев, и Артур строго запретил кому-либо из рыцарей следовать за ним и Мерлином.  
Артур почти не разговаривал, он открывал рот, лишь чтобы приказать слуге набрать воды или развести огонь. Тот и не понуждал его к разговорам. Не было секретом, что маг не жалел об Утере как короле и мало уважал его как отца, но фактом оставалось то, что Утер был отцом Артура, единственным членом его семьи. Мерлин всё ещё испытывал боль от гибели Балинора. Его собственного отца смерть вырвала, едва они нашли друг друга. Юноша помнил, каким потерянным, обессилевшим от горя был Уилл после смерти отца, и мог только пытаться представить, каково это, потерять отца, которого знал всю жизнь, даже если этот отец - Утер.  
Мерлин по-прежнему был уверен в том, что сказал принцу в палатке: Артур будет великим королём, лучшим, чем был Утер, возможно, величайшим королём из тех, что были или когда-либо появятся на Альбионе, и он поможет Артуру достичь этого любым путём. Но в первую очередь волшебник знал, что надо вернуть младшему Пендрагону веру в себя, и это в конце концов может оказаться сложнее всего.  
Когда стены Камелота наконец показались вдали, Артур придержал коня, сердито разглядывая знакомые башни. Мерлин оставил его на шаг позади, позволяя будущему королю побыть наедине с собой. Несколько минут спустя он развернулся, глядя в лицо Артура.  
- Ты готов? - тихонько спросил маг.  
Артур покачал головой.  
- Я никогда не буду готов, - ответил он угрюмо и пустил лошадь рысью.

Камелот, в который они приехали, оказался печальным, притихшим в предчувствии беды местом. Не имело значения, что Утера не любили, он всё ещё был королём. А ведь Байярд и Цендред стояли у границ, все знали, что начинается война, так что казалось худшим из зол потерять правителя именно сейчас. Мерлин старался держаться поближе к Артуру, когда они пробирались через город и замок, вздрагивая всякий раз, когда кто-то преграждал дорогу и кланялся принцу, слуга знал, что это только смущает того сильнее.  
Коридор возле покоев Утера был переполнен советниками и влиятельными людьми Камелота, но Артур прошёл сквозь толпу без остановки. Люди раздались в стороны, пропуская его. За спиной принца пополз шепоток, но Артур, как заметил Мерлин, был глух в своём горе.  
Гаюс встретил наследника в дверях.  
- Спасибо, что так быстро прибыли, сир, - начал он, но Артур прервал старика.  
- Как он, Гаюс?  
Лекарь опустил голову.  
- Он ждёт вас.  
Когда Артур скользнул в дверь, Мерлин лишь мельком увидел Утера, выглядевшего исхудавшим и хрупким, ничего общего не имевшим с сильным мужчиной, которого маг помнил. Но тут Гаюс ухватил его за руку и потащил прочь, плотно закрыв дверь.  
- Я думаю, лучше дать им побыть одним, - сказал старый лекарь строго, и Мерлин прислонился спиной к противоположной стене коридора, приготовившись ждать. Гаюс зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой, и волшебник взглянул на него взволнованно.  
- Как вы тут, Гаюс? - спросил он, потому что не мог потерять и своего учителя тоже, только не сейчас, а тот выглядел посеревшим, словно не спал неделями.  
Гаюс устало улыбнулся.  
- Всё хорошо, Мерлин. Не волнуйся за меня. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Заботишься о самом себе? - маг хмыкнул и брови Гаюса сошлись вверху. - Артур будет очень нуждаться в тебе в ближайшие дни, - сказал он. - Ты должен быть сильным.  
- Я знаю, - сказал Мерлин. - Я буду... хотя это обещает быть ужасным. Для нас обоих. Ему нужен кто-то, напоминающий не быть задницей.  
Гаюс посмотрел на юношу изучающе.  
- Готов ли ты? - спросил старик, и Мерлин немного удивился, услышав, как его же слова вернулись к нему. Гаюса интересовал другой вопрос, они оба понимали это.  
Лекарь считал, что волшебник должен как следует обдумать ответ, но тот уже, без раздумий, в душе знал, что нужно сделать.  
- Я готов, - сказал Мерлин, и когда Гаюс посмотрел на него испытующе, повторил: - Я готов, Гаюс, хоть в это и верится с трудом. Артур... - маг помедлил, глядя на дверь в покои Утера, - Он не идеален. Он может ошибаться. И теперь наконец-то он сам признаёт за собой такое, но это лишь сделало Артура лучше, крепче.  
Мерлин посмотрел на Гаюса, надеясь, что тот поймёт, а старик потянулся и немного неловко погладил его по руке.  
- Артуру очень повезло, что у него есть ты, - всё, что Гаюс мог сказать, и потом добавил: - А теперь иди, ты выглядишь голодным. Я пришлю кого-нибудь за тобой на кухню, когда Артур выйдет.  
Мерлин ждал, забившись в уголок кухни с куском грубого чёрного хлеба и холодным мясом, которое, видимо, было олениной. Юноша ел медленно, однако еда кончилась и солнце почти село, когда кто-то пришёл кликнуть его. Волшебник нашёл Артура в его покоях, глядящего на соломенные крыши и знакомые извилистые улочки Камелота, позолоченные закатным солнцем.  
- Артур? - позвал Мерлин, и когда принц обернулся, слуга увидел, что глаза его немного покраснели, кожа под ними припухла. Что-то сжалось у Мерлина под рёбрами, вызывая желание уничтожить всё, что может причинить боль Артуру, если бы он мог. Однако в этот раз маг был бессилен.  
- Всё плохо, - сказал Артур почти шёпотом. - Я надеялся... Это было глупо. Я должен был понимать, что меня не отозвали бы в Камелот для чего-то меньшего, чем... - он остановил себя силой, выглядя до того несчастным, что Мерлину не надо было думать дважды, прежде чем пересечь комнату и обвить руки вокруг Пендрагона, заключив его в осторожные объятия. Артур сперва застыл, напрягся от прикосновения, но потом устало опустил голову на плечо волшебника и сам соединил руки вокруг него, крепко сцепив пальцы, словно Мерлин мог исчезнуть.  
Как долго они так стояли, маг не знал. Достаточно долго, чтобы колени заныли и сумерки превратились в ночь.  
- Смог бы ты... - спросил наконец Артур севшим голосом. - Сделал бы ты... кое-что для него, если бы я попросил?  
Мерлин медленно, успокаивающе провёл рукой по спине принца.  
- Ты ведь не хочешь этого на самом деле.  
Артур притянул его крепче, а потом расслабился с тяжёлым вздохом.  
- Ты прав, - сказал будущий король тихонько, и поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на юношу. - Я не серьёзно. Тем более, если пришло его время, - он сделал очередной шумный вдох, словно должен был напоминать себе о дыхании. - Боги, это ужасно.  
- Ты никогда не умел ждать, - сказал Мерлин. - Ты всегда был невыносим, - он почувствовал лёгкий триумф, когда по лицу Артура скользнула бледная улыбка.  
Волшебник осторожно потянулся и отвёл волосы принца, упавшие на лоб. Он чувствовал, как сердце бешено колотится, и часть Мерлина хотела бежать, вырвавшись из рук Артура, чтобы спрятаться где-нибудь в надёжном месте, но Пендрагон совсем затих, широко раскрыв глаза в полумраке, и слуга вдохнул поглубже, медленно провёл пальцами вдоль щеки Артура, чувствуя лёгкое покалывание щетины. Мерлин не мог отрицать, что это прорастало в глубине его души дольше, чем он предполагал, что чувство появилось до предательства, и как-то выжило в мёртвые месяцы, и вновь расцвело, когда Мерлин внимательно наблюдал за Артуром, разъясняющим тактику при мягком свете свечей, за его силуэтом на фоне тёмного окна и падающего снега.  
Когда тонкие пальцы скользнули по губам Артура, его кадык дёрнулся, словно будущий король сглотнул.  
- Мерлин, - шёпот обдал теплом руку волшебника, и тот задрожал. Он не желал отступать, несмотря на маленький узел страха и отвращения, всё ещё завязывавшийся в груди. Он хотел сказать что-нибудь, но в конце концов просто положил руку Артуру на грудь и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его по-настоящему.  
Это было просто сухое, целомудренное соприкосновение губ, но никто из двоих не отстранился, когда оно завершилось.  
- Мерлин, - снова выдохнул Артур и принялся мягко и медленно целовать уголок рта слуги, щёки, веки, пока тот не почувствовал себя совсем пьяным от этого. Мерлин вцепился пальцами в ткань рубашки Артура, чтобы удержаться, и подставил лицо поцелуям, наслаждаясь прикосновениями нежных губ любимого к своей коже.  
- Я должен идти, - наконец сказал Артур с сожалением, думая, что не сможет сдвинуться с места. - Я должен быть с ним.  
Мерлин вздохнул, но момент был упущен.  
- Тебе и правда пора, - согласился он, отпустил Артура, и когда тот не двинулся, сделал шаг назад. - Мне пойти с тобой?  
- Нет, - ответил Пендрагон. - Нет, это... это я должен сделать в одиночку.  
Мерлин проводил его кивком и смотрел, как Артур уходит, снова гордо расправив плечи, пока дверь не закрылась.

Мерлин нёс собственную вахту этой ночью в покоях Артура, тихонько наблюдая, как тает свеча, и стараясь не думать про наследника, сгорбившегося у кровати Утера, бессильно наблюдающего, не способного сделать что-либо для спасения отца.  
На рассвете начали бить в колокола, звон поплыл, медленный и ровный. Мерлин выпрямился в кресле, яростно растёр усталые глаза. Он не помнил, как заснул, но свеча уже превратилась в лужицу холодного воска, и на востоке появилась бледная полоса на фоне тёмного неба. Колокола не переставали звонить, когда слуга разгладил особо сильные складки на рубашке и вышел из комнат Артура. Одно это сказало всё, что он хотел знать, а царившая в коридорах неразбериха не оставила никаких сомнений.  
Утер умер. В Камелоте появился новый король.  
На самом деле, как узнал Мерлин, когда пытался пробиться к Артуру и не смог прорваться сквозь неисчислимое множество людей, кажущихся куда более важными, чем простой слуга, в Камелоте не будет короля, пока наследника официально не коронуют. А в ситуации с мерсийцами это сделают как можно скорее, ведь наверняка шпионы Байярда в Камелоте уже мчат с донесением об Утеровой смерти.  
- В обычной ситуации мы готовились бы больше месяца, - пыхтя, объяснил один из поваров, когда Мерлин помогал ему тащить целую кабанью тушу из коптильни. Мага поймали, когда он отирался под дверью зала Совета, и отправили помогать по кухне. - Могли бы попривыкнуть к этой мысли. Но сейчас они хотят начать и кончить всё прямо сегодня. Не оставляют возможности всему пойти наперекосяк, ага?  
- Сегодня? - Мерлин чуть не выронил кабана. - Да это курам на смех!  
- Поучи отца ебаться, - буркнул повар и принялся яростно разделывать тушу вепря огромным ножом, всё ещё бормоча под нос. Волшебник мудро промолчал, одним глазом косясь, как нож ходит туда-сюда.  
Он по-прежнему пытался прорваться к Артуру, потому что тот, несомненно, делал что-нибудь глупо благородное, например, молча страдал или пытался делать вид, будто ничего не происходит, но не смог пройти дальше закрытой и охраняемой двери. Утро перетекло в день, и вечер наступил, охладив тепло весеннего дня лёгким бризом, прежде чем Мерлин увидел Артура, уже в тронном зале, окружённого советниками.  
- Они заново проведут коронацию по всем правилам позже, - объяснил ученику перед этим Гаюс. - Со всей помпой, в сиянии драгоценностей, под приветственные клики толпы. Сейчас первостепенная задача объявить Артура королём официально, показать, что у врагов нет шансов ослабить Камелот ещё больше.  
- Кто-нибудь подумал, каково пришлось Артуру? - с горечью спросил Мерлин. - Утер умер только сегодня утром. Его ещё даже не зарыли, нельзя ли дать сыну время оплакать отца?  
Лекарь смягчил тон.  
- Никто не думает, что Артур слаб. Но страна всегда беззащитна при смене главы, каждый, затаив дыхание, ждёт, в какую сторону ветер подует, и многие хотели бы использовать момент прежде, чем он, Артур, начнёт своё правление.  
Мерлин при этих словах нахмурился и принялся кружить возле тронного зала, пытаясь пробраться внутрь. Наконец это удалось ему под видом затаскивания тяжёлых столов, накрывания скатертей, подачи еды и питья, а потом слуга затаился в углу, пока толпа не стала достаточно плотной, чтобы он мог пробираться незамеченным.  
Маг смотрел, как Артур медленно двигался к трону через зал, со всех сторон его окружала охрана с окаменевшими лицами и свора советников. Принц был облачён в наряд, которого Мерлин раньше не видел: богатый, роскошный и абсолютно чёрный. Одежда делала наследника мрачным и прибавляла лет десять, хотя, думал волшебник, если честно, причиной могло послужить и то, с чего начался день.  
Церемония оказалась до обидного короткой. Артур прошёл в одиночестве последние шаги до трона, где его ждала корона на алой подушке. Некому было короновать его, поэтому принц просто опустился на колени и медленно, уверенно возложил венец на свою голову. В зале было абсолютно тихо, когда новоявленный король поднялся и обернулся, и Мерлин не уверен был, что кто-то дышал, когда Артур повернулся к дворянам, царственный до мозга костей.  
Слуга не понял, кто начал первым. Кажется, волна пошла изо всех углов зала, пока не захлестнула толпу, пока каждый не начал выкрикивать:  
- Многая лета королю! Многая лета королю!

Была поздняя ночь, когда Артур наконец вернулся в свои покои. Мерлин ждал его долгие часы, подбрасывая монетку, найденную в дальнем углу Артурова шкафа. Король опустился в кресло у стола напротив мага, и долгое время оба не произносили ни звука.  
- Мне нет нужды возвращаться на границу, - сказал Артур наконец. - Здесь я нужен больше.  
- Леон и Гавейн вполне способны справиться сами, - заметил Мерлин, и король уронил голову на руки.  
- Я знаю, - сказал он. - Я знаю, я именно этому их учил. Просто... просто всё кажется таким нереальным, - он сделал широкий взмах рукой, не поднимая глаз. - Ничего из этого не кажется реальным.  
Слуга поднялся и обошёл вокруг стола, присел на его край, потянулся и взял руку Артура в свои, почувствовав тяжесть Утерова перстня, мигнувшего в тусклом свете комнаты.  
- Это ничего, - успокоил Пендрагона Мерлин. - Это ненадолго. Не обращай внимания.  
- Я знаю, - фыркнул Артур. - Мне просто надо заставить себя усвоить это, - он замолчал и устремил на юношу долгий взгляд. - Мерлин, - произнёс он медленно, - Как король я получу полностью новое хозяйство. У меня будет новый слуга, возможно, не один, и все гораздо более компетентные, чем ты.  
Волшебник затих. Он задумался, чисто умозрительно, а что, если он ошибался все последние месяцы, принимал желаемое за действительное.

Артур сделал глубокий вдох.  
- Я хотел бы спросить тебя, не хочешь стать моим советником вместо этого?  
- А разве их у тебя и без того не слишком много? - переспросил Мерлин, может быть, чуть более ядовито, чем собирался.  
- О да, - согласился Артур. - Только всё это советники моего отца. Я с ними сотрудничаю, но отец выбирал каждого лично. До сих пор я не доверяю большинству из них, и это взаимно. Мне нужен кто-то, на кого я смогу положиться, кто будет честным, толковым, и даст мне дельные советы.  
- С чего ты взял, что я смогу всё это?  
Король искоса взглянул на Мерлина.  
- Потому что ты делал это всю зиму, идиот, как ты думал, что это было?  
- Возился с цифрами и напоминал то, что ты и так знал, - запротестовал юноша, уже понимая, что победил. И не в силах сдерживать расползавшийся в груди восторг.  
Артур тоже заметил это.  
- Цифры составляют половину управления страной, - проинформировал он Мерлина.  
- А вторая половина?  
- Вечная борьба, и кровавые мозоли, и солёный пот. И попробуй не обидь смертельно каждого приезжего лорда, тебе придётся потрудиться над этим.  
- Хм, - сказал маг, беря руку короля и целуя кожу прямо рядом с кольцом. - Если это так важно для тебя...  
- Так ты согласен? - спросил Артур с придыханием.  
Мерлин снова поцеловал его руку.  
- Служить тебе будет для меня честью, - произнёс он торжественно. - Мой король.  
Облегчение нарисовалось на лице Артура, и волшебник поднял палец вверх.  
- Но, - предупредил он, - я сам буду выбирать наряды. И никаких шляп.  
Пендрагон вытаращился на него, потом засмеялся, чистым, радостным звуком.  
- Никаких шляп, - согласился он.  
Мерлин бездумно сжал пальцы.  
- Хорошо, - сказал он, - я всегда знал, что ты был ко мне неравнодушен.  
Внезапный взгляд на лицо Артура заставил юношу пожелать провалиться в тёмную дыру, пока он не узнает, как повернуть назад время.  
- Артур...  
- Это до сих пор так, ты знаешь, - выдохнул Артур тихо, еле слышно. - Если ты хочешь, чтобы это было так.  
Мерлин сглотнул.  
- А если нет?  
- Тогда я к этой теме больше не вернусь.  
Маг смотрел вниз, проводя по спине Артура линии одним пальцем.  
- Хорошенькое время ты нашёл для занятий этим, - и король тут же попытался отстраниться и высвободить свою руку из захвата Мерлина.  
- Я знаю, - кивнул он. - Я знаю, я отошёл в сторону в какой-то момент. Мне так жаль...  
- Чего тебе жаль? - спросил Мерлин, притягивая к себе Артура. - Речь о тебе, задница, у тебя отец только что умер.  
- А, - король минуту сидел, глядя на свежеиспечённого советника. - А ты... ты не против? - тот затряс головой, и Артур медленно поднялся на ноги. - Тогда, - сказал он низким голосом, - ты идиот, если пытаешься прекратить это из-за меня. Я никогда и ничего не желал сильнее.  
- Ну, - пробормотал Мерлин, снова теребя кольцо Артура, - это хорошо, конечно...  
- Мерлин, - твёрдо произнёс Артур. - Я не хочу ничего, что ты сам не дашь мне по доброй воле.  
Волшебник попытался отшутиться, но голос его дрогнул.  
- Стало быть, это лучшее из того, что у тебя когда-либо было?  
Артур шумно вдохнул, и Мерлин поцеловал его, чтобы ощутить вкус удивления на губах.  
Губы короля были горячими и нежными, они легко впустили мага, и тот воспользовался предложением, чтобы как следует всё изучить. Артур сперва позволил, но когда Мерлин слегка прикусил его нижнюю губу, застонал тихонько и ответил, опираясь руками о стол, чтобы удержаться, когда целовал Мерлина в ответ, с яростью и старанием, к которым тот оказался не готов. Юноша тут же отстранился в удивлении, но стол преграждал ему путь, так что пришлось ухватился за рубашку Артура, сминая пальцами роскошный чёрный наряд, в то время как Артур припал к магу, как жаждущий к источнику. Мерлин стоял так с минуту, сдерживаясь, прежде чем его руки пробежали по шее короля, большой палец погладил нежную кожу за ухом. Артур задрожал от прикосновений, но не двинулся с места, продолжая целовать волшебника, позволяя ему изучать всё, что он захочет.  
Мерлин погладил шею Артура, расправил тонкое золотое шитьё на воротнике, прежде чем спуститься ниже. Руки Пендрагона покоились на бёдрах мага, тёплые и крепкие, а тот проводил по груди и животу любимого, чувствуя под пальцами лёгкую дрожь.  
Когда Мерлин проник под рубашку Артура и почувствовал кожу, тёплую и нежную, Артур издал тихий звук, который потерялся в их поцелуе, а когда Мерлин обвёл изгиб его рёбер, руки Артура крепче сжали его бёдра и притянули ближе, оторвав от стола. Маг последовал за ним охотно, ухватился одной рукой для равновесия за шею короля, а другую запустил глубже под рубашку. Кожа Артура была гладкой и мягкой на ощупь, завитки волос в изгибе шеи были влажными, Мерлин накручивал их на пальцы, а король не прекращал целовать его ни на миг, и оторвался лишь тогда, когда колени Мерлина подогнулись под натиском Артура.  
Артур остановился снова, когда они добрались до кровати, и разорвал поцелуй, чтобы посмотреть на своего мага тёмными, полуприкрытыми глазами. Мерлин противился искушению дотронуться до собственных нежных губ, припухших от монаршего внимания.  
- Ты веришь мне? - спросил Артур, и все просившиеся на язык юноши колкости умерли под настойчивым, серьёзным взглядом. Всё, что он ответил в конце концов, было:  
- Да.  
Артур переместил руки, погладив низ живота Мерлина.  
- Тогда позволь мне защитить тебя.  
Волшебник помедлил, наполовину желая протестовать, потому что это Артур только что потерял отца, это Артур нуждался в утешении и защите, но король посмотрел на него и сказал:  
- Пожалуйста...  
И Мерлин охотно подчинился, когда Артур увлёк его на кровать.  
Король раздевал Мерлина медленно, с бесконечной осторожностью, прокладывая дорожки из поцелуев и касаний, открывая всё больше и больше кожи. Тот зажмурил глаза, вцепился пальцами в тонкую ткань простыни, сосредотачиваясь на горячих волнах, которые расходились по всему телу от прикосновений Артура, и стараясь не обращать внимания, как бешено колотится сердце.  
Когда Артур взялся за пояс его штанов, беспричинная паника накатила на юношу, несмотря на все усилия успокоиться, стиснула грудь, сдавила горло. Он резко сел, одной рукой придерживая короля, принуждая его остановиться, и пятился, пока надёжно не упёрся в изголовье.  
Артур немедленно отодвинулся, заботливо глядя на Мерлина с другого конца кровати.  
- Извини, - сказал он. - Я поспешил.  
Тот положил руки на колени, чтобы скрыть дрожь.  
- Не знаю, - пробормотал он. - Может быть. Немного.  
- Мы не должны...  
- Я хочу, - перебил его Мерлин, потому что так и было. Он хотел этого, желал Артура, его нежных прикосновений, его поцелуев, чтобы вытравить из души и тела Лайонела и всех остальных, кто касался этого тела, когда так хотелось, чтобы его оставили в покое.  
Артур остался при своём мнении.  
- Если ты уверен, - сказал он, и Мерлин ответил тем, что сам распустил пояс, стащил штаны. Так было проще и легче контролировать собственное тело. Он поборол желание подтянуть колени к груди, чтобы защититься хоть немного, и указал на Артура:  
- Твоя очередь. Я хочу посмотреть на тебя.  
Артур медленно разделся, не сводя глаз с Мерлина, словно ловя каждое движение его лица, отведя взгляд, лишь когда снимал рубашку через голову. Страх, заставлявший кожу мага покрываться мурашками, слегка отпустил, видимо, потеснённый чудесным зрелищем обнажённого Артура, на которого теперь можно было смотреть сколько угодно, любуясь литыми мускулами пресса и вздымающимся членом. Мерлин глядел во все глаза, прежде чем коснуться, прежде чем провести пальцами по мощной груди, по бёдрам и лодыжкам, возвращаясь по внутренней стороне бёдер Артура.  
Это вызвало у короля поражённый вздох, лёгкое «ах», пославшее дрожь вдоль позвоночника Мерлина. Артур снова положил его руки себе на бёдра, и волшебник тихонько сглотнул, поражённый столь нежным взглядом.  
- Разрешишь мне попробовать тебя на вкус? - спросил Артур, и живот Мерлина свело от горячего, тяжёлого желания, тело растеклось, перед глазами заплясали искры.  
- Да, - просипел юноша, голоса не хватало на длинные слова. - Да...  
Король плавно потянулся к Мерлину, помедлил, прежде чем осторожно развести его ноги, тихонько погладил куда более нежную и чувствительную по сравнению с коленками кожу складочки, где бёдра переходили в живот. Маг издал глубокий вздох, его глаза встретились с глазами Артура, и он впился пальцами в простыню, когда тот наконец наклонил голову. К удивлению волшебника, губы сперва последовали вдоль дорожки волос, сбегавшей от пупка, потом покружили по бёдрам, медленно перемещаясь. При первом касании губ Артура Мерлин забыл, как дышать, и с трудом удержал свои бёдра от движения, его член, наполовину твёрдый, напряжённо выгнулся.  
Никто и никогда так не прикасался к нему, никто так не поклонялся Мерлину: как будто Артур дорожил каждым дозволенным ему трепетным прикосновением, как величайшим даром. Волшебник осторожно протянул руку, взъерошил Артуру волосы, не решаясь подтолкнуть его вниз. Король застонал, прикасаясь к его коже, и вибрация словно породила сноп горячих искр, которые разбежались до кончиков пальцев Мерлина.  
- Артур... - выдохнул он, и, смилостивившись, Артур наконец, наконец-то, опустил голову, полуоткрытые губы его покрыли член мага скользящими, слегка сжимающими поцелуями по всей длине, язык скользнул вокруг головки, смакуя вкус.  
Одной рукой Мерлин пытался удержаться за изголовье кровати, другой вцепился в плечо Артура.  
- Артур... - снова протянул он, чувствуя, как всё внутри сжимается от удовольствия и страха, и король наконец впустил его в свой рот.  
Волшебник не смог на этот раз удержать встречное движение бёдер, не смог подавить жалобный звук, сорвавшийся с губ. У Артура не было опыта, Мерлин чувствовал по случайным, едва задевающим касаниям зубов, но его рука осторожно обхватила основание Мерлинова члена и принялась делать небольшие движения навстречу рту, скользящему вверх-вниз, горячему, с подрагивающим языком. Юноша чувствовал, что король забирает его с каждым разом всё глубже, пока не ощутил, как горло Артура сжимает головку, когда тот сглатывает. Мерлин застонал, голова его откинулась назад, а ноги разошлись шире, приглашающе.  
Сладчайшее чувство нарастало у волшебника внизу живота, заставляя ускорить дыхание и почувствовать обжигающее покалывание в кончиках пальцев рук и ног. Ему захотелось вырваться, ускользнуть, потереть ладони обо что-нибудь, пока жгучий зуд не схлынет, но Артур обхватил его яички, одновременно заглатывая член глубже, и всё, что смог сделать Мерлин, закричать и сильнее, до синяков, впиться пальцами в плечо Артура.  
Артур двигался, его рот издавал неприличные звуки, когда он посасывал, перекатывая нежно пальцами яички Мерлина, и Мерлин лишь несколько минут спустя сообразил, что прерывистое дыхание, сладкие вздохи и недосказанные шокирующие просьбы исходят из его собственного рта. Пламя в его животе разрасталось, приближалось к поверхности, маг пытался предупредить короля, оттолкнуть его, но Артур только начал сосать сильнее. Этого хватило, чтобы Мерлин кончил, перед глазами всё побелело, когда удовольствие вырвало стон из самой глубины его груди.  
Артур не успокоился, не выпустил волшебника, пока не выпил всё до последней капли. Когда он наконец отстранился и перекатился на бок, оставив Мерлина, пытающегося заставить слушаться руки-ноги, тот заметил, что Артур уже кончил, его член опал.  
Мерлин был в состоянии только лежать, он никогда не чувствовал такого во время перепиха в роще или на сеновале, никогда не был таким опустошённым, выжатым, замирённым, удовлетворённым, кажется, на веки вечные. Ах, если бы он только мог остаться здесь, на измятой постели Артура, прислушиваясь к его глубокому дыханию! Однако у самого Артура было отдельное мнение на это счёт. Он устроился так, чтобы видеть Мерлина, опираясь на высокие подушки, потянулся и обхватил рукой бёдра мага.  
- Всё в порядке? - спросил он шёпотом.  
- Мммм... - полусонно ответил Мерлин, не желая возвращаться в реальность. - Угумм...  
Он скользнул с подушек, положил голову на плечо короля, чтобы хоть как-то его успокоить, и закрыл глаза. Может, Артур и говорил ещё что-то, но волшебник не слышал ни слова. Потому что провалился в сон.

Мерлина разбудил мягкий, нежный свет утра, и сперва юноша испугался, увидев камни стен вместо привычной суровой ткани палатки. Минуту у него заняло сориентироваться, и ещё минуту - осознать, что Артур лежит рядом, умиротворённый. Тонкие морщинки вокруг его глаз разгладились во сне.  
Мерлин соскользнул с кровати, не тревожа короля, поискал свою одежду, и вдруг всей кожей ощутил ужасный зуд отвращения. Маг весь зачесался, в основании черепа и под коленями закололо, и он расцарапал себя до крови, прежде чем смог успокоить руки. Надо было пустить по ветру всё то, что с таким трудом воссоздавал, - для чего? Для развлечения? Для минутного удовольствия?  
Сейчас Мерлин не мог взглянуть на Артура. Ему необходимо было принять ванну, чтобы смыть всё, заставлявшее зудеть кожу. Отдраить то, что оставляло во рту металлический привкус.  
У волшебника не заняло много времени подготовить Артуровскую ванну - взмахом руки перенести её на середину комнаты, другим наполнить до краёв горячей водой. А затем укрыть за ширмой свою частную жизнь. Мерлин с нетерпением скользнул в воду, погрузился с головой, так глубоко, как мог, и продержался насколько хватило дыхания. Вода была горячая, почти обжигающая, и, скребя себя мочалкой, он ощущал даже некоторое облегчение от боли. В этот момент начали возвращаться воспоминания - удовольствие, прикосновения рук Артура, восторг, с которым тот открывал для себя Мерлина, раздевая его. Юноша вспомнил, что Артур ни о чём не просил, кроме как о позволении сделать Мерлину приятное.  
Он глядел на ширму, пока та не сложилась, снова открывая вид на кровать. Мерлин всё ещё чувствовал себя муторно, не до конца пришёл в себя, но глядя на спящего Артура, чьи волосы золотились, подобно короне, волшебник понял, что не жалеет ни о чём. Не жалеет, что целовал Артура, что позволял ему исследовать своё тело, нет, в самом деле, не жалеет.  
Это понимание успокоило его окончательно и он, откинув голову, просто наслаждался купанием, до тех пор, как Артур тихонько завозился, издав пару довольных вздохов, и проснулся.  
- Доброе утро, - пробормотал он, помятый и сонный, шаря по кровати в поисках Мерлина, словно тот мог затеряться в спутанных одеялах.  
- Доброе утро, - маг улыбнулся.  
Артур накинул простыню, подошёл ближе и опустился на колени рядом с ванной.  
- Как ты?  
Мерлин рукой, с которой капало, притянул короля к себе для поцелуя.  
- Чудесно, - сказал он и повторил, наслаждаясь содержавшейся в словах правдой. - Чудесно.  
Артур просиял.  
- Чудесно, - кивнул он. - И я.  
- Чудесно, - прошептал Мерлин, и они сидели так ещё некоторое время. Волшебник ощущал себя немного глупо, но наплевал на это. Потом Артур поднялся и плотнее обернул простыню вокруг бёдер.  
- Сегодня утром заседание совета, - пробормотал он, роясь в гардеробе. - И если ты отопрёшь дверь, слуги смогут вынести твои вещи.  
- Вынести мои вещи?  
Артур поглядел на мага насмешливо.  
- В твои собственные покои. Напротив моих. Здесь полно комнат, которые пустуют годами. Можешь выбрать любые, размеры и прекрасный вид из которых тебя устро...  
- Нет, - возразил Мерлин и закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. - Нет, первое предложение просто отличное.  
- Хорошо, - сказал Артур с облегчением. - Сегодня же на совете Эктор и Борс попытаются бросать тебе вызов по любому поводу. Позволь им почувствовать выигрыш в каких-нибудь мелочах, и скоро они оставят тебя в покое. Остальные тоже попробуют создать тебе проблемы, но ты должен помнить...  
Мерлин, пока Артур говорил, задвинул ширму, выбрался из ванны, вытерся и натянул привычную одежду. Он поскользнулся, и в краткий миг между падением и тем, как ухватиться за край ванны, вдруг увидал предстоящие годы: советы, рыцарей, стекающихся под знамёна Камелота, шумные пиры и Альбион, собираемый под руку одного человека, под руку Артура. Мерлин видел себя бок о бок с величайшим правителем, видел, как теплеет лицо короля при взгляде на придворного мага, и осознание всего этого настолько резко вышибло дух, что волшебник чуть не упал снова.  
«Не такая уж и плохая жизнь, чтобы прожить её, - думал он, шагая из-за ширмы к уже заждавшемуся Артуру. - Очень даже неплохая».  
КОНЕЦ.


End file.
